Pokémon Special 2G Chapter 1: Pokémon Orange and Cyan
by cknori95
Summary: 30 years after the first Pokédex holders had their adventures, their children followed their footsteps to become the greatest Pokemon trainers of Kanto. However, they were forced to meet with a rival, criminals, and the collapsing nature. They must stop them before everything is too late. DISCONTINUED ON . PLANNED TO BE MOVED TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN.
1. Volume 1: The Second Generation

**\- Prologue -**

\- 30 years ago -

"…The champion of the Pokémon league is…"

\- 28 years ago -

"…I call upon the power of the Viridian Forest… Give us the power! The power of…"

\- 27 years ago -

"…Now, my heart is finally melting… I can feel the warmth of spring inside me…"

\- 25 years ago -

"…With the aircar's shield in place, they'll be safe… Enough people have died this day…"

\- 24 years ago -

"…They've all been turned into stone!…"

"…It's not the pokémon battles that I like! It's the pokémon…and the people who like pokémon!…"

\- 21 years ago -

"…Jeez…Arceus! How did things end up like this!?…"

\- 19 years ago -

"…Even if each of them are incomplete, they supported each other, and that's why…they were able to stop me…"

"…I'll chase them down and catch them! Then, I'll make them repent! First up is you…"

\- 17 years ago -

"…Did…I pay it all back? The money I owed for the equipment…did I work it all off? Prez…"

What would happen next?

The second generations, are you all ready?

Disasters are happening, are you all ready?

(30 years after Red and Green set off from Pallet Town…)

* * *

 **\- Round 1: Heirs of Kanto -**

\- Pallet Town -

"Argh… why can't this stupid thread get through this hole… it has been half an hour already!"

"Orange, come down! Cyan is waiting for you!"

"Yes, mum…"

Orange took his newly-bought brown bag downstairs, seeing Cyan sitting comfortably on the sofa beside his sister, Amber.

"You do remember what we are going to do today, right?" Cyan questioned, with a tone showing his annoyance.

"Yes, of course, just too focused on…"

"Battling?"

"No." Orange rolled his eyes.

"But I thought that was the only thing you do!" Cyan said sarcastically.

"Well... Fine, I was thinking about battling, but… Never mind, let's go out now!"

"Fine." Cyan agreed. "Thanks so much Mrs. Yellow!"

"Welcome! Oh, and Orange, bring Pika with you."

"Okay. Bye mum!"

Orange then went out with Cyan, thinking that he had finally got the chance to catch his own Pokémon.

(40 minutes later…)

Orange hurled a Poké Ball the 27th time. The Rattata dodged it and ran away. Cyan shook his head.

"That's not even close, Orange! You should just go swim to Johto and ask Professor Crys how to catch a Pokémon!"

"Well at least it was close enough to scare it away!" Orange argued, just to see a face-palm from his friend.

"Ugh! This is going to be a long day…"

\- Orange, a 12-year-old boy, born in Pallet Town on 20th February, with a very high Intelligence Quotient, battles very well but doesn't know much about anything else. Has poor eyesight and is aggressive.

\- Cyan, a 12-year-old boy, born in Pallet Town on 1st September, trains and grows Pokémon well and is quite good in battling, but is somehow stubborn and straight-minded.

"Okay, Orange, you should probably first lower down the HP of the Pokémon first…"

"THUNDERBOLT!"

"NO! WAIT!"

The Rattata fainted.

"Just don't be so aggressive if you want to catch a Pokémon! Once it faints, you just can't catch it anymore!"

"Okay… I'll try not to be too aggressive… Hey, a Pidgey! Thundershock!"

"NO! WAIT!"

The Pidgey fainted.

"Meh… Focused too much on catching… Forgot about type advantages during battles…"

Cyan sighed. "Oh, I give up! I'll just tell my great-grandfather to give you a Pokémon. Then you can have your first Pokémon on your own."

"Wow! Really? That sounds good, right Pika?" Orange asked.

Pika nodded.

* * *

"Great-grandpa!"

"Oh, hi Cyan! And you must be Orange!"

Cyan told Professor Oak about the incident which happened earlier.

"Hmm… So a child who has beaten the Battle Factory in Hoenn when he was five can't catch a Rattata or a Pidgey…" Professor Oak said beneath his breath.

Orange was then instructed by Professor Oak to choose a Pokémon from the three on the table.

"This reminds me of the day when Red and your father started their adventures 30 years ago… I could still run that time, but now I'm just - as you can see - wheelchair bound. I am almost 100 years old already, and I don't know how much longer I would live…"

"Thanks, Professor Oak!" Orange took a Poké Ball and left.

"As aggressive as always…" Cyan sighed.

"It's your turn, Cyan. You should go and choose one too!"

"Okay," Cyan said while heading towards the table. It was just a few seconds later when he was shocked, realising something wasn't right.

"Wait a second! Why is there only a Charmander left?"

"And there is one of the Pokédexes missing!" Professor Oak shouted.

"Orange took one, didn't he?"

"No he didn't! He just took a Poké Ball and left! Cyan, take these two Pokédexes with you, one for Orange and one for you. Then, find the missing Pokémon and Pokédex as soon as possible!"

"Yes, great-grandpa!" Cyan said, running off to chase Orange.

So, the two new generation Pokédex holders abruptly started their own adventures.

Meanwhile, a girl was hiding behind the lab, wearing a Team Rocket suit. "Well... Never thought that stealing this Squirtle would be that easy..."

* * *

 **\- Round 2: When Two Generations Meet -**

\- Route 1 -

"Herba, Vine Whip!"

The Rattata dodged the attack. It used Tackle on Herba. A critical hit!

"Herba! Are you okay? I wonder how much HP you still have… I never actually cared about it before since Pika and all the Pokémon I used never actually took damage from wild Pokémon, and the Battle Factory will also tell me how much HP does my Pokémon still have…"

"Huff… Huff… I finally caught up with you…" Cyan said, worn out after running after him.

"Hey Cyan, what's the matter?" Orange asked.

"Huff... Ugh... Orange, great-grandpa has told me to give you this."

Cyan handed the Pokédex to Orange. He told him about all the functions programmed in it.

"Recording information, controlling evolutions… Cool! But the best part is… It lets you see your Pokémon's HP!" Orange exclaimed happily. He then used the Pokédex on Herba.

"Oh dear, Herba's HP is getting low… Got to go back home to heal it…"

"Well, actually you can go to Viridian City's Pokémon Centre. It's just right there!" Cyan pointed to a building with a red roof.

"Hey, there is a Pokémon Centre there?"

"Oh, come on! You should at least know that there is a Pokémon Centre and a Pokémon Mart in every city!"

* * *

\- PKMN Centre, Viridian City -

"Your Pokémon is fully healed. We hope to see you again!"

\- Outside, near Viridian Gym -

"So there it is… My dad's gym," Cyan said to Orange.

"Actually, this gym was Mr. Giovanni's gym, but then he went missing for some time. Shortly after he was found by his son he was gone again… That was like two decades ago… Hey, Orange… Orange? I should have known that he has entered the gym…"

\- Viridian City Gym -

"Oh, please, Mr. Green, I want to battle!"

"Well, okay, I promise, but first you have to beat all of the 7 other gyms first." Green said in a stern but yet somewhat kind tone.

"Orange, well, you see, Mr. Green and your dad is at about the same level." His wife - Mrs. Blue - said.

Green sighed. "Oh well, I actually lost to your dad 30 years ago. So promise me to be like him the next time I see you okay?" He said.

"Yes, Mr. Green…" Orange nodded.

\- Outside -

"Orange, you don't look happy… Of course, you'll lose to my dad for sure!"

"No. actually, I didn't even had a battle with him."

Orange told about his conversation to Cyan.

"Well… since you did make a promise, let's go to Pewter City to get your first badge!" Cyan said.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Orange agreed.

* * *

 **\- Round 3: The Rival -**

\- Viridian Forest -

Orange started to talk things not related with battling with Cyan, which is rare for him.

"The power of Viridian Forest… It is said that a person who is able to heal and read minds of Pokémon is born in Viridian City every 10 years…" Orange mumbled.

"Yeah, like your mom and your younger sister, right?" Cyan said. Orange nodded.

The forest is in almost complete silence. Rustlings are still heard, but not much.

Abnormally not much.

Things are weird, they thought.

"There should be some Pokémon around somewhere, but there is surely much more according to my cousin when she was our age. She said that a Pokémon came out every 10 steps you took. The number of Pokémons are decreasing since 5 years ago, the rate is accelerating, and…"

"Herba, Leech Seed!"

"… And you did no effort in hearing what I say…" Cyan sighed.

The Caterpie's energy is sapped little by little. The Pokédex shows that the wild Caterpie has been weakened quite a lot.

"Orange, use a Poké Ball, now!"

"Okay, I'll try…"

Orange hurled a Poké Ball towards the Caterpie. It didn't hit it. It landed in front of the Caterpie. The Caterpie only had a sliver of energy left and will faint soon.

"Herba, Vine Whip!"

"NO! WAIT!"

"Don't you 'no wait' me all the time, okay? I am not aiming at the Caterpie. My accuracy isn't good but my Bulbasaur's is!"

The Poké Ball was whipped off the ground by the vine and it landed on the forehead of the wild Caterpie. The Poké Ball caught it.

"… Yes! I caught my first Pokémon!" Orange shouted.

"Using battle skills to catch a Pokémon… Impressive!" Cyan praised.

"They don't call me a Battler for nothing, you know!" Orange replied proudly.

"Okay, let me heal your Caterpie with this Potion."

"Hey, where did you get that?"

"Oh, come on! You should at least know that you can buy medicines in a Pokémon Mart!"

Cyan then noticed some rustling behind a bush. The rustling was loud. Also, there were some faint beeping sounds.

"A big wild Pokémon is in the bush!" Cyan shouted.

"How dare you say that I am a wild Pokémon! Go, Squirtle!" A girl's voice emitted from the bush.

Cyan finally realised that the beeping sound came from the Pokédexes. This only happened when the three Pokédexes were near to each other, so this only meant one thing.

"So I found you, the stealer of the Poké Ball and the Pokédex. Go, Firetail!"

Orange saw Cyan battling a Squirtle with a Charmander. "I've got to help him, water beats fire!"

"Firetail, use Ember!" Cyan commanded.

"Hehe… you do know that fire isn't good against water, right?" The girl laughed.

"Bugpie, String Shot!" Orange shouted.

"Another weakling? Squirtle, use Water Pulse!"

It isn't very effective, but due to the difference in level Bugpie is close to faint, and is confused.

"Firetail, use Tackle!" it didn't did much damage.

"…" Orange stopped commanding.

"If you don't attack, Squirtle, use Surf!" Both Firetail and Bugpie fainted.

"Go, Herba! Use Vine Whip!"

"So you saved your trump card to the last, and my Squirtle is almost done for, but since my Squirtle has train a lot…" The girl appeared from the bush, and witnessed the evolution of the Squirtle into a Wartortle. It then ate the Sitrus Berry it held. "Wartortle, Bubblebeam!"

"You are… from Team Rocket? After all those miserable failures you all had a few decades ago… You guys just don't seem to know how to quit!" Orange said to the girl, which had a somewhat natural but fashionable appearance, and the hair dyed in pink… To be exact, dyed in magenta.

"So?" The girl asked with an annoyed impression.

"So why do you all want to do these bad deeds of conquering Kanto? Is conquering Kanto any good to you?"

"It's none of your business!"

Cyan started to feel strange about Orange talking so much. He never stopped in a battle to talk with others.

"By conquering Kanto you all might feel like the dominator of this land, and you all might feel proud about it, but is that all you want? I don't think so!"

"Of course not!"

"So why? Just tell me why right now! There must be a reason!"

"I said it's none of your business!" The girl screamed in annoyance.

"Fine! Herba, use Vine Whip!"

"Wartortle, Water Pulse!"

Cyan thought that Orange would lose for sure. Herba was at level 10 whereas the Wartortle was at level 16, so a single move won't be able to defeat Wartortle even with a type advantage, given that it had just eaten a Sitrus Berry. Wartortles are faster than Bulbasaurs in average. Herba was at low health after the Bubblebeam it took, and would faint after another attack. He closed his eyes in fear.

"Hand in your Wartortle and the Pokédex right now!" Orange said.

Cyan opened his eyes and saw the Wartortle lying on the ground. But why, he thought.

The girl retreated the Wartortle into the Poké Ball. "Okay…"

Suddenly, the girl flew off with a fainted Pidgeotto. "… Like I have to!" (Note: As we all know, fainted Pokémons can use HMs. Due to destruction of the forest by this time Viridian Forest doesn't have a lot of trees such that you are able to use Fly.)

"I could have shot her Pidgeotto down with Pika, but I already gave it back to dad." Orange mumbled.

"But… But why did you win?"

"Bugpie slowed the Wartortle down with String Shot, therefore Herba's move hit first."

"But one hit can't possibly defeat the Wartortle!" Cyan noted.

"Remember when I looked like I blanked out and stopped commanding Bugpie? I secretly commanded Herba to use Leech Seed on its vine. When it used Vine Whip on Squirtle the Leech Seed is also seeded on the Squirtle before it evolved. Then…"

"No wonder you were talking so much to the girl! You waited for the Leech Seed to absorb its energy!" Cyan said, amazed by Orange's genius.

"Actually I was just making pretend how my dad won Mr. Green 30 years ago." Orange smiled at his best friend.

Cyan laughed. "Well you've got to use much more complicated techniques if you want to beat my dad!"

* * *

\- Somewhere in Viridian Forest -

"Beaten up by a kid of your age? Weak! Learn from the others in the Junior Rocket Squad, Magenta, or else…"

"Yes, Boss!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is actually the first fanfic i have written. I actually started writing this three years ago, and I finally (yes, finally) decided to post it here. I hope I can get some reviews to improve my writing skills.**


	2. Volume 2: Battles of Mt Moon

**Hello! This volume is originally... A chapter, but since the battle was so long I just let it become a single volume, so... There is not much story here, just a battle dedicated by my knowledge. One more thing: since I want to make my fanfic unique, I added things not in the Pokémon franchise. (Hint: it has 7 letters, starts with 'f' and ends with 'mon'.**

* * *

 **\- Round 4: Learning from the past -**

\- Pewter City -

"There is a Gym here, right? There must be!"

"Back to the normal Orange..." Cyan sighed. He unintentionally looked at Orange's left pocket, focusing his eyesight on Orange's family picture, which was pasted somewhat badly on the cover of his wallet. "I really need to ask you, both of your parents are quite calm, but why are you that aggressive?"

Orange took out his wallet and looked at his mum and dad, remaining silent for a while. "Knowing that won't help me get the Boulderbadge, right?" He then said.

Cyan sighed. "Ugh... Fine, but healing your Pokémon first will!"

After healing their Pokémon, Orange trained Bugpie at route 3.

"Bugpie, use Tackle one last time!" Orange commanded.

The wild Kakuna fainted. "Good job, Bugpie! Oh, you level upped! It's about time..."

Cyan looked at Bugpie shaking. It's the sign that it's evolving!

"My training helped, right?" Cyan asked.

"Err... Yeah, okay, I admit..." Orange replied.

"Well you have to train much more further to beat Brock!"

Just then, Bugpie had completed its evolution into a Metapod.

"Okay, so where should we go to train now?" Orange asked.

"The outskirts of Mt. Moon. Bugpie should evolve if you use it to get to Mt. Moon and train there for like 30 minutes."

"You mean Bugpie would evolve into a Butterfree? But Brock uses Rock-type, you know."

"The thing I want to tell you is that the Pokédex can be used to cancel evolutions." Cyan informed him. 'And I could have sworn that I have said that...'

"Wow! That makes me like it even more!"

* * *

\- Outskirts of Mt. Moon -

"Bugpie, use Confusion!"

The wild Geodude fainted.

"I still don't understand why Bugpie can use a Psychic-type move, although I knew it for a long time already." Orange said.

"Well, as my dad said before, he trained Pika to use a non-Electric-type move. So if your Pokémon is not a Psychic-type, it doesn't mean that it can't use a Psychic-type move!"

'Hmm… still not the answer I want…'

Orange retreated Bugpie back. "Alright, I think I'm good enough to go and fight now."

"Herba is level 14, Bugpie is level 13... I don't think so. Brock has a level 21 Onix and one Pokémon that has never been seen 30 years ago, according to dad." Cyan noted.

"Okay, I'll train a bit more then. Herba should evolve soon."

\- Mt. Moon -

"Bugpie, use Stun Spore!"

The wild Onix is paralysed.

'So Orange wants to catch it, maybe he wants to train it into a Steelix to beat Brock, but...' Cyan thought. 'Never mind, I need to train Firetail too!'

"Okay, go Great Ball!" Orange hurled a Great Ball to Onix.

'Orange should be able to catch it, from the fact that the Onix is huge!' "Okay, Firetail, use…"

The ball didn't hit its body. It landed on a ledge above the Onix.

"Rats... Go Pokéball!"

'... Seriously, Orange's accuracy is...'

The ball landed on the lower-left hand side of a giant stone in front of the Onix. The Onix then tackled Bugpie once more, causing it to faint. Just then, Orange came up with a great idea.

"Go, Herba! Get onto the upper-right hand side of the giant rock, let it tackle you..."

"NO! WAIT!"

"...then dodge the attack, and run to your right! Cyan, before you 'no wait' me, you should observe what is the shape of the large stone the Pokéball is on!"

Everything went according to Orange's plan. The upper-right part is higher than the lower-left part. The stone acted like a lever which bounces the Poké Ball up to the ledge, hitting the Great Ball and causing the Great Ball to move right. Herba lured the Onix to move to the right, which leads the Onix right below the falling Great Ball. The Great Ball landed exactly on the tip of the point of Onix's forehead.

"... Yes! I caught Onix!" Orange took the Great Ball up.

"You... You're a genius!"

"Just trying to make pretend again, but this time combining the strategies of dad and Mr. Green."

"Alright, let your Onix eat this Cheri Berry..."

"Hey, where did you get that?"

"Oh, come on! You should at least know that you can plant and harvest berries on any soft soil there is in the whole Kanto region!"

* * *

 **\- Round 5: The Rival... Again -**

"By evolving this Onix I can definitely win Brock!"

"But... I don't think you can evolve it by only training it though... I just can't remember how to evolve it, maybe mum or my siblings knows how. That twin knows everything about evolving, just like mum." Cyan told Orange as he picked up a Revive which he then used on Bugpie.

"If that's the case..." Orange stood silent for a while to think what he should do during his first Gym battle.

Cyan noticed the beeping sounds from his Pokédex again. He knew that the pest was nearby. "Oh, she's not going to get away this time! I'll force her to return those things back for sure!"

"Oh, damn this Pokédex beeping sounds... Go, Wartortle!"

"Go, Bugpie!"

"Go, Firetail!"

The girl stood on a ledge high above Orange and Cyan. She sent out Sandslash secretly. It raged a Sandstorm.

"Err... What's going on?" Cyan asked.

"A Sandstorm is forming, we will all get hit, and the visibility goes right down!" 'Which is the worst possible case for me...'

"Wartortle, use Surf!"

"A Surf in a Sandstorm? That's it, Firetail, switch out, go, Roundplant!"

The pits of the battle zone were filled with muddy water. It powered up Wartortle's attack. The Surf took quite a lot of damage towards Bugpie, but less to Roundplant, Cyan's Oddish.

"Alright Roundplant, use Absorb!"

Meanwhile, Orange was thinking for a solid strategy to win.

'The girl has a Wartortle, a Pidgeotto and a Ground-type Pokémon, since such a sandstorm is impossible to form inside caves naturally during this kind of weather. I need to think a way to use the water to beat it, but... the water itself is full of sand too! So how?'

A moment later...

"I know how. Cyan, use as many times Razor Leaf as possible to chase Wartortle around. Go, Herba, use Vine Whip!" The Wartortle kept swimming to and fro in the water pits. The leaves gradually accumulated all over the battlefield.

"Cyan, summon Firetail right now!"

"Huh? But..."

"Just send it out already!" Orange shouted. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Fine, go Firetail!"

"Okay, the battle is going to heat up, Cyan. I mean, literally heat up. Use the best move Firetail has!"

"Oh, not so fast, Wartortle, use Waterfall to that Charmeleon!" Magenta pointed towards Firetail.

"Herba, use Vine Whip on Firetail's tail!"

"NO! WAIT!"

"Cyan, shut up! Let the vine burn, Herba!"

Firetail fainted in one shot due to the Waterfall.

"Haha... Pathetic, hitting one another in a team." Magenta didn't realize what the attack was for.

"Burn the leaves, Herba!" Orange said.

"Oh, I got it!" Cyan finally understood Orange's plan.

The accumulated leaves were set off into a big wildfire seconds after Herba's vine ignited the first leaf.

"Cyan, hold on, the temperature is really high!"

"I'm trying!"

Magenta laughed. "Haha! Trying to commit suicide? Your chance to attack, Sandslash! Use..."

"Ugh... It's too hot... Just kidding!"

Soon, the visibility of the battlefield plunged again; this time not because of a sandstorm though.

"Wh... What? Why is there fog here?" Magenta got confused. She was shocked once she turned back to her Sandslash, getting drastically weakened for no reason. "Oh no, what's wrong?"

"Bugpie made some sort of a fire blanket using the strings it made when I was switching in Herba. It hid away. Then, the fire evaporated the water into water vapor which rose up and condensed into water..." Orange explained.

'The distillation method...' Magenta blanked out.

"... causing your Sandslash to take damage and finally..."

Bang! Sandslash fell onto the ground and fainted.

Magenta remained silent for a while. "... Go, Pidgeotto! Use Gust to blow the leaves back to them!" She then commanded.

"As long as we have this fire blanket it's no use." Orange said. "Finally, it's time to train Geosnake! Use Rock Throw!"

Magenta smiled secretly. 'I've lured his Onix out, which I'll take care with my Wartortle. Using Pidgeotto to defeat his Bulbasaur is going to be easy as well!"

Cyan whispered to Orange about the Wartortle.

"Don't worry; I have already planned for Wartortle to extinguish the leaves for me. And I know that she will use..."

"Wartortle, use Surf!"

"I am correct! She wants to deal damage on all our Pokémon!" Orange exclaimed happily. "Geosnake, use Dig!"

The Surf dealt quite some damage on both Herba and Roundplant. Bugpie fainted after two attacks, seeing that it only had half its HP left right from the start. Then, Herba started to vibrate.

"And... Yeah it is evolving alright! Ivysaur! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Pidgeotto, Wing Attack! Wartortle, dodge it!"

"Too late." Orange said. "Geosnake stopped Wartortle."

Geosnake used Dig on Wartortle. Wartortle not only took damage, it was forced to a dead end. The Razor Leaf then hit Wartortle, causing it to faint. Geosnake climbed back up from the water pit to Orange's side.

'An Onix and an Oddish left... Wait… The Onix seems like it is receiving damage from somewhere… Oh, that's it!' Magenta thought of a good idea. "Fly, Pidgeotto!"

She rode on Pidgeotto as it flew up high.

"What should we do now, Orange? Herba fainted because of the Wing Attack, Roundplant is being aimed, and Geosnake is taking damage from the water vapor!"

"..." Orange didn't say anything.

Bang! Geosnake fell onto the ground. The Pidgeotto then used Fly on Roundplant.

'Yes, the water vapor made the Onix faint. One final shot and this match will be mine!' Magenta thought as Pidgeotto flew down towards Roundplant.

It was super effective. Roundplant fainted.

"Yes, I won!" Magenta shouted.

"Wow... Used my technique to beat me..." Orange said.

"... Well too bad you weren't careful enough! Rock Tomb!" Geosnake rose back up, used Rock Tomb on Pidgeotto, causing it to faint.

"... But...why?" Yet again, Magenta blanked out.

"Now hand in the Pokédex and the Wartortle!" Orange demanded.

"Never!" Magenta used an Escape Rope to escape from Mt. Moon.

"Argh! Couldn't catch up again!" Cyan yelled in anger.

"It isn't avoidable, Cyan... From the fact that all our Pokémon don't have any energy left..." Orange mumbled, as he retreats Geosnake which had obviously tired out.

"Fine... Now then... How did you manage to win?" Cyan asked.

"Both the girl and you thought that Geosnake would take a lot of damage due to the water vapor, right? What was the last move that the girl used before I sent out Geosnake?"

"Oh yeah, she used Gust! The water vapor was blown away!"

"Wartortle then used Surf which extinguished the fire, halting the formation of more water vapor. Plus, the water vapor produced from extinguishing the fire which was unexpectedly harming Herba and Roundplant quite a bit was much lesser compared to the water vapor formed by evaporation when I used my strategy. Therefore it isn't enough to deal significant damage on Geosnake. Second, why is Geosnake up here after it used Dig on Wartortle?"

"Because water accumulated down there?"

"That's right. Also, Geosnake didn't take damage from Surf because it used Dig. One more thing, although Rock Tomb was super effective against Pidgeotto, it might still not be enough to let it faint. What damaged Pidgeotto?"

"Err... I don't know."

"I knew that you might forget what Geosnake's first move was."

"Oh, Rock Throw!"

"And that is how Pidgeotto fainted." Orange finished the explanation.

"Wow... Your techniques are getting harder and harder to understand..." Cyan said, amazed by Orange's genius.

"Well there are no complicated techniques, at least for the second half of the match; you'll just need much more memory. Remember what you've done, use the best of it in gaining advantage and never let it turn back to haunt you." Orange said with a smile.

"Okay. Your Pokémon are all really tired!" Cyan noticed. "Let's use this Escape Rope to get out of here quickly!"

"Hey, it's the same one as the girl used. Now, where did you get that?"

"Oh, come on! You should at least know that Escape Ropes can also be bought in Poké Marts like how the potions can!"

\- Outskirts of Mt. Moon -

"Ta-da-! We're out!"

"What? Just like that? I could've just used Dig..."

* * *

\- Somewhere in Viridian Forest -

"I can't accept this! Train more!"

"Yes, Boss!"


	3. Volume 3: The First Badge

**Fastest update ever! (Because I started typing this before I had the chance to post volume 2, and I only needed to make a few edits, so don't put too much hope that volume 4 would be coming up in two days.)**

 **Hey there! As I have said, there is something unique in my fanfic to make my story more interesting. Guessed it already? Super hard to guess, right? Thinking the whole day, right? Exciting to know what is it, right?**

 **'Wrong, wrong, and...wrong.'**

 **Fine. Anyway, to let everyone know more about them, there will be Pokédex entries for those which appeared in a volume.**

* * *

 **\- Round 6: Bricks and Blocks -**

\- Pewter City -

After quite some time of tough training, Orange was ready to take on the first gym. But it seemed like Orange was dragged by Cyan towards the Pewter City Museum first.

"I can't wait, damn it!"

"I need to calm you down before you face Brock, so please memorise everything in this museum." Cyan said it a stern tone. "Later, I will give you a quiz and you'll need to have at least 7 out of 10 questions to pass, or else you'll have to go memorise everything in the museum again."

"And... Why should I do so? Will this help me get the Boulderbadge?" Orange asked.

Cyan sighed. "... Yes it will." To be honest, Cyan didn't have any idea. Nevertheless, he continued: "Look, think it in this way: the longer you stall, the later you'll have my permission to go and get the 'so holy and magical' badge you want that badly." Soon, something struck him.

'Wait... Am I acting like mum?' Cyan realised in fear. He had been tortured by his mum's threatenings for 11 years and he didn't want others to face the same problem. However, heredity really couldn't be controlled at times.

"Ugh... Fine, you'll pay if I don't get the badge today." Orange sighed.

Cyan apparently went to the museum several times before when his dad brought him to visit Brock. He was interested in the history of Pokémon. He also knew that the museum has been renovated a year ago, so he decided to go into the museum with Orange.

While Orange started to memorise just about everything, Cyan rushed to check out the new sections, and came up with questions to ask.

"Orange, when you're done, find me outside the museum." Cyan told Orange when he was walking towards the exit.

Half an hour later, Orange had one last piece to read at the new section.

"Recent Pokémon. After decades of research, scientists conclude that there are much more Pokémons yet to be discovered. Either being revived from fossils or created unintentionally by mankind, or simply show up after the destruction of forests caused by human development. Boring..." Orange mumbled. He was about to leave when two Pokémon models displayed inside a glass box caught his attention.

"Belrick, the Brick Pokémon. A mutated Geodude which is often seen in construction sites. It walks with its arms and battles with the body most of the times. Bellock, the Block Pokémon. A very heavy block which is believed to appear in the Egyptian times. Denser than normal bricks and more than 200 times heavier than Belrick, it still walks with its hands. I remember that Brock has these..."

Ten minutes later, Orange took the quiz from Cyan. He got 6 out of the first 8 questions right. There were two questions left.

"Question 9: What is the year when humans first set foot on the moon?"

"What? That has absolutely nothing to do with Pokémon battles! Skip that!" Orange argued.

"In the year 1969. It's just common knowledge. I didn't even need you to say 20th of July." Cyan taunted. "One more question, Orange, whether or not you pass the quiz is down to this. Which Pokémon is believed to appear since the Egyptian times?"

"Ha, I know it! It's Bellock!" Orange answered confidently.

"And you have just enough correct answers to challenge the gym! Let's go now!"

* * *

"So here it is, your first gym battle," Cyan said.

"This is where you'll obtain the Boulderbadge. Remember what my dad said, to obtain 7 badges, and this is the first one. Well, Brock is a Rock-type expert, which means that using Bug-type or Rock-type won't get too much from him, so use Herba as the main Pokémon. But don't overtire it though; try to use your two other Pokémon, I'm sure you can do it, since you really amazed me a lot from our battles. Am I the only one here? Yes, unfortunately..."

Cyan shook his head. He walked into the gym, seeing that Orange is already having a battle with the second trainer. The trainer was no match of him. He was on the edge of losing, as the conditions weren't good for him: a single Pokémon left, being poisoned. 'A Ground-type Pokémon poisoned? Orange sure has some wits to poison it,' Cyan thought. Soon, the match was over.

"I see you have a very good talent, as I expected the son of the champion would be. Don't get too carried away, though; the next battle won't be easy," a middle-aged man said, standing in the middle of the battle stage. "I do believe you can win, though. I'm using the standardised Pokémons, which are relatively weaker."

"Eesh! Just start the battle already!" Orange requested. "Stop all that taunting!"

'... I'm not taunting, I must tell you something you must be aware of.' Brock thought. "Fine, I choose Onix!"

"Go, Herba!"

* * *

 **\- Round 7: Brock-hard Battle -**

Cyan looked at Herba. Sure enough, it looked exhausted. He knew it wasn't going to turn up well.

"Herba, use Leech Seed!"

The Onix was seeded.

"Trying to use the same technique as just now? Think again! Retreat, Onix, go Belrick!"

Cyan registered the Pokémon in his Pokédex. It showed sequence number FN001. It meant that Belrick was a Fakemon, an acronym for 'Found and Added Kinds of Pokémon'.

"Herba, use Leech Seed again!"

'Is he even learning anything?' "Retreat, Belrick. Go, Onix!'

Cyan shook his head. The non-volatile status will be removed every time Brock changed his Pokémon.

"Use Poison Powder!" Cyan finally understood how Orange poisoned a Geodude. However, Orange was unable to poison Onix this time.

"You're always using two ways to start a battle, either with Leech seed or with Poison Powder."

Orange saw Brock's Onix holding a Pecha Scarf.

"Onix, use Rock Tomb!"

Herba was going to faint after the attack. By continuously battling 3 opponents it has reached its limits.

"Use Vine Whip!"

"Onix, cut the vine with your horn!"

Before the vine hit Onix, it was cut into two. The vine still hit Onix due to inertia, but it dealt significantly less damage.

"Onix, use Rock Tomb again!"

"Switch out, go, Bugpie!"

The Rock Tomb hit Bugpie.

"Use Confusion, Bugpie!"

"Not so fast. Onix, use Earthquake!"

Onix's attack hit first. The Confusion attack then did quite some damage as well. Both Pokémon were close to faint.

"Onix, use Dig!"

"Heh... You think that it's going to put an end to Bugpie? I know my Pokémon very well..."

Bugpie was shaking Vigorously. Before Onix came back up to the surface it evolved into a Butterfree. The Dig move will not do any damage.

"Onix, come out and immediately use Wrap!"

Bugpie was wrapped. "Bugpie! Use Confusion once more!"

The attack missed. 'When Onix came out, it was full of dirt. It immediately wrapped Bugpie. The dirt then went into its eyes...' Orange thought, a bit too late.

Brock smiled in satisfaction. "Onix, Rock Tomb!"

Bugpie fainted. "Go, Geosnake!"

'An Onix versus an Onix, interesting...' Cyan thought. 'But wait... That's Orange's last Pokémon other than his weakened Herba!'

"Here, Onix, a Super Potion!" Brock healed his Onix to nearly full HP.

Orange stared at his Pokédex blankly. "His Onix has a higher level than Geosnake. He has a Belrick left. So how?"

Orange stood for a moment.

"I know how. Geosnake, use Rock Slide!"

"Use Dig now!" Brock's Onix was faster.

"Use Magnitude!"

Unfortunately it was a Magnitude 4. Geosnake is then hit by Brock's Onix.

"..." Orange stopped commanding. He was seen using something in his bag.

"Onix, use Earthquake!"

Geosnake already took two attacks. Despite a type resistance, due to level comparison it was close to faint.

"Switch out, go Herba!"

Herba had much more energy than before. "I used a Potion on it! My best friend taught me how to buy and use it!" Cyan smiled.

'... But it only heals 20 HP...' "Onix, use Rock Tomb!"

Two fifths of Herba's HP was taken. Herba might faint after another move. "What?! Use Razor Leaf!"

Onix took the attack and fainted. "Go, Belrick!"

"Belrick is a Rock and Ground-type Pokémon. I'll win for sure! Bulbasaur, use..."

'You... Sure?' "Too... Late."

Cyan originally thought that Orange will win straight away, since an Ivysaur is naturally faster than a Belrick. However, Herba got the Earthquake attack first and fainted. Rock Tomb slowed it.

"No! Geosnake, you're my only hope!"

Seeing Geosnake close to faint Brock started to get disappointed with the son of the champion.

"Use Wrap!"

Geosnake wrapped Belrick. Belrick didn't faint. Orange said: "That's it! You'll use any move! I'll lose! It's the end of my winning streak!"

Cyan originally thought that Orange was getting cocky and he will still win.

"But before that... How did you know that Herba won't faint from an Earthquake, which would deal normal damage being less effective to grass but super effective to Poison, and decided to use a less effective move Rock Tomb, which slowed Herba and foiled my plans?"

Cyan was shocked by Orange's question. 'He... Really... Lost...'

"Your Ivysaur is at least level 16, and I don't think that the main Pokémon would be a low levelled Pokémon. It's always good to make sure you can win. Finish it, Belrick. Use Stone Edge."

"You made sure..."

Cyan closed his eyes.

"...did you?"

Belrick didn't move.

"W...What is going on, Belrick?!" Brock exclaimed. Cyan was shocked again.

"Belrick, the Brick Pokémon. A mutated Geodude which is often seen in construction sites. Since captured Pokémon obey humans and the living nature of Belrick is in construction sites, it will not move if I make pretend one. The Wrap move was not a normal Wrap move. Turn to face Brock, Geosnake! Show it to him!"

Brock stunned once he caught sight of Belrick.

'Oh my god...'

\- Flashback -

"Use Vine Whip!"

"Onix, cut the vine with your horn!"

-End of flashback-

It was tied in a vine, which was lying on the ground less than a minute ago, with the other end tied on Geosnake's horn. Belrick thought that it was in a construction site, being held by a crane for some purpose, so it wouldn't budge at all.

"Of course to do that I needed quite some time, so I talked to you for a while. To be honest, I really appreciate this battle with you, as I have learned just how powerful a Gym Leader is; to be honest I was almost going to panic for a while." Cyan finally know that it was all just a trick. "Since it will not move, Geosnake, use Rock Slide 5 times!"

With that, Belrick fainted. Orange became the winner.

'... I concede defeat. He's an excellent battler. He turns tides over, which is very hard even for me as a Gym Leader. Such a skill can't be trained, it's all thanks to heredity...' Brock found his respect to Orange.

"Here, I'll give you this badge, and a Technical Machine. It contains Rock Tomb." Brock also handed some money.

Orange received it, releasing a shout of "Woohoo!", which was 99% focused on the badge. Calming down, Orange said "Thanks so much for these, bye!"

"One more thing." Brock said. "Before you leave, I want to give you a small advice. Don't use the same tactics over and over, which almost defeated your Ivysaur straight at the start. More importantly, heal your Pokémon before facing other Gym Leaders. Don't rush just to find out that your Pokémon is getting weak. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks." Orange nodded. "Okay, bye!"

When Orange put the money in his wallet, he noticed something different. 'Darn, the picture on my wallet is gone! It must've been blown away in Mt. Moon!'

Orange walked towards Cyan. "Thanks for your quiz, Cyan." Orange said with a smile.

"Ha, I knew that it would help!" Cyan decided not to tell the truth.

And so they went out of the gym and continued in their training, this time after Orange healed his Pokémon. Their next destination is across Mt. Moon, a city where water is plentiful.

"How do I put this into the radio?"

"Oh, come on! You should at least know that TMs are used to teach moves to Pokémon, not to let you listen to music or whatsoever!"

* * *

 **Here is the first Fakemon entry! (Not including Bellock as it hasn't really showed up yet.)**

* * *

 **Pokédex entries**

FN001: Belrick - Brick Pokémon -

Type: Rock

Height: 0' 4" (0.1m)

Weight: 3.22 lbs (1.46kg)

Ability: Rock Head

Entry: A mutated Geodude which is often seen in construction sites. It walks with its arms and battles with its body most of the times.


	4. Volume 4: Point Of Views

**Hello! So there is one thing that makes my fanfic unique. Well, two actually, I'll add the second thing invented by myself in the next volume.**

 **To make things easier to write, there will be point of views (P.O.V.) from characters, so don't complain about my grammar: I have no idea when should I use present tense and past tense.**

 **P.S. This is the one of the two most violent volumes of the whole PS2G Ch.1. It won't get any more further than this, as I want to keep the story at rating K.**

 **P.P.S. Something shippy is going on... (one-sided, for now...)**

* * *

 **\- Round 8: From Another Perspective -**

\- Magenta's P.O.V. -

It's 11:30 pm. It's not late at all, but I'm going to sleep now. Normally I'll sleep much more later, because most of the times I'd have to work for Boss until at least 2 am. I clumsily got onto bed, closed my eyes... Just to find out that insomnia is haunting me. Memories of today just won't stop making a slide show presentation in my brain and in front of my eyes...

\- Flashback-

I was at Mt. Moon training Sandslash. I had just captured it not long ago. I stopped the training when I saw two familiar figures.

It was those two again. I knew that I would be able to learn a lot from them about battling, since I lost to them due to an ingenious trick. I'd have to train a lot harder to help Boss with his wish. More importantly though, was to fulfill my own wish.

By luck I saw the family picture on the wallet of the handsome boy with blond-brown hair. They might be the ones Boss is trying to find!

I was at least 15 metres above them. I could confirm what I see due to my very sharp eyesight. I could also hear the boy with dark-brown hair speaking softly about the other boy wanting to catch Onix. I knew that the speaking boy is called Cyan, since the other boy mentioned his name a couple of times. However, the blond-brown hair boy... I don't know. I could only recall that Cyan mentioned his name only once, which was when I was riding on my Pidgeotto which used Fly.

I'm not up to it at all, but the next thing I would have to do was what a grunt of the Junior Rocket Squad would do: steal. I tied up an Escape Rope with a Quick Claw held by Sandslash. Five seconds later a hook made for stealing is formed. I then hooked up the picture and pulled it up in a blink of an eye, without them noticing. I don't know why I have such a smooth hand gesture, either.

When I took the picture from the claw to my hand, I stared at it for quite a long time, lost in my thoughts. I was kidnapped by my boss, at such a young age that I don't know who my parents were, whether I have siblings... I don't even know where I was born, in Kanto or at anywhere else?

My Enviometer was beeping loudly. It indicated that someone nearby was feeling envious. I took it out, and the antenna pointed towards me. Everyone knew how an orphan would feel when he or she sees other people having a complete family, but not many people would experience it; I'm one of the unlucky few. To practically everyone, families are taken for granted. To me, however, a family is still an imagination, a fantasy, a...a legendary tale.

I snapped out of my thoughts because of my fear. My boss also has an Enviometer, so do every other member in the Junior Rocket Squad. I didn't want to get controlled by boss' Pokémon because of my enviness. The results are horrifying... I've seen it myself before.

"... Then dodge the attack, and run to our right!"

I am amazed at how the boy used his skills to catch the Onix. If he had half the sharpness of my eyesight, he would be unstoppable.

I went a bit closer to them to see their training. Suddenly, the Pokédexes resonated with each other. It was then the two noticed me. I had no choice but to battle.

During the battle the boy set the battlefield on fire. I sounded as if I was laughing about them, but deep inside I was truly worried. I really wasn't a bad person; at least, I wished I wasn't one. I was going to use Sandslash to extinguish the fire, only to find out that my Sandslash was defeated by yet another of the boy's ingenious tricks.

The tough battle continued, and finally I lost. I then rushed back to the headquarters in Viridian Forest.

"I can't accept this! Train more!"

"Yes, Boss!"

"Don't keep repeating the same thing!" He yelled at me, scowling. "For your punishment, kneel down and face the wall of shame for an hour!"

Even after I knelt down there, he still wasn't satisfied. He gripped on my head, jerked my head frontwards and bumped it right onto the wall. I cried in pain, held onto my forehead, feeling as it was going to crack.

I have just no idea at all why he hates me so much. Day by day he lets me feel that I am more and more useless. In every second of history he lets me feel that I'm unworthy of life.

I could barely suppress my urge to punch him in the face. I knew that I couldn't, if I didn't want to die. He must've known that I couldn't stand anymore longer though, since he started to walk out of the room. He slammed the door, not before saying, "If you don't meet my expectations, you'll never get the chance to meet your own family!"

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. By meeting his expectations it would mean that I'll have to defeat him, which is totally impossible for now.

20 minutes later my legs started to get numb. I straightened my body upwards, though still kneeling, such that I didn't continue to sit on my legs and put additional pressure on them. It didn't help the blood circulation for long, though.

At the 40-minute mark my legs were begging for help. I wanted to cheat by sitting on the ground beside my legs, but I decided not to. The CCTVs were way too high-tech, seeing that it is the year 2026 now.

50 minutes after the punishment started my legs went completely numb. I still held on, thinking that I would have to do the punishment all over again if I failed.

And at last an hour went pass. I was then ordered to do the cleaning of the machine made to fulfill Boss' dream.

At supper I handed the picture to Boss. Normally he would order me to do all the labor work after supper, such as transporting metal ore from the forest to the headquarters by using only a wheelbarrow. However, he told me that my work for today was done when he received the picture. Deep under his breath, I heard him say a somewhat relieving statement.

"She finally has a value..."

\- End of flashback -

Seeing that I wasn't going to sleep soon, I sneaked out of bed, taking my Poké Balls with me. I flew to Pewter City and ran towards the gym, stumbling a few times along the way due to the punishment. I want to follow the steps of the two boys, to train and win in the gyms.

It is almost 1 am now. I saw a middle-aged man locking up the door of the gym. I asked whether he was the Gym Leader, and luckily he was. I asked if he can accept one more challenger.

"I can, but... You must face two trainers first, who already went home." The Gym Leader said.

"But... can there be any exceptions?" I asked, hoping to get a chance.

"... Okay. Normally trainers would only have to win 2 of my gym-standard Pokémon. If you win 3 of them I'll give you the badge. Deal?"

"Yes, it's a deal."

I then knocked the Onix and Belrick out using a few Water-type moves by Wartortle. However, my Wartortle was exhausted and fainted when I faced his third Pokémon. I sent out Sandslash, which only landed a single move before getting knocked out by a critical hit. I only have Pidgeotto left. What should I do?

* * *

 **\- Round 9: A Point-size Neutron -**

\- Cyan's P.O.V. -

"NOOO!! My gym!"

"It's not yours, Orange!"

After travelling across Mt. Moon, we arrived at Cerulean City, where the second gym is located. Orange is being a battle maniac again once I mentioned that there was a gym here. I advised him to train more, but he wasn't up to it at all.

It's closed.

I yawned. It is 4 am. We only slept in a basic tent for two hours since we arrived here. The gym opens at 7 am in the morning.

"Standing there won't help you get the badge, right?" I taunted Orange.

"Fine!" Orange gave in. "What should we do now?"

"As I am here, I want to visit my cousin, who is staying at Route 25." I suggested.

"Visiting her won't help me get the badge, right?"

I face-palmed. "Yes it will." Well, I have no idea. I'll just hope that the same thing at the museum happens again.

"Look, think it this way: the longer you stand here the later we'll go to my cousin's home and the later you come back at the gym." 'No, not again!'

"Ugh, Fine! You'll pay if I don't get to see the door of the gym open!"

'And... what's that for, anyway?' I thought.

Orange then followed me (a bit hesitantly) to Route 25. Cousin Basil always wakes up at about 5 am to help her parents with documenting and stuff like that. By far I know that Uncle Bill is away for giving speeches, and Aunt Daisy is helping him as well, so Basil is basically alone. That is the sole reason I want to visit her.

Okay, maybe there is another reason: I miss my bed and my sleeping... Following a battler isn't easy at all.

We went our way across Route 24 when Orange focused himself on training his Pokémon.

"Bugpie, one last shot!"

The wild Bellsprout fainted. Bugpie level upped.

"Looks like I'm done training Bugpie. I hope it can play a bigger role in the forthcoming battles." Orange said.

Suddenly, Bugpie looked as if it was being attacked. It was pushed back by some invisible force.

"A secret ambush?" I asked.

"No, it isn't. We would see the move used." Orange noted.

I used my Pokédex to see if there were any other Pokémon nearby. Sure enough, it detected one. When I registered it into my Pokédex, it showed sequence number FN008. Bugpie then dropped a few inches for some reason that I don't know until I see the stats of the Pokémon.

"Orange, it's a Neucle!" I shouted. "It's one of the smallest Pokémon ever seen!"

"That's no good... No good at all." Orange mumbled in a deep voice. "A Pokémon which is so small that I can't see... I need to think, help me distract it please, Cyan." He pleaded.

For the first time ever in my life Orange asked me for help in a battle. I can barely see the Neucle, which I know that Orange can't. Orange faced many obstacles, turned many tides back to opponents, but the battler in front of me still has his one deadly weakness.

"Roundplant, use Sweet Scent!" Only like a second later, Roundplant was pushed back, quite far away this time. At just about the same time, Bugpie was also attacked. What speed!

"Don't knock it out, I want to catch it." Orange said.

I was stunned. How is he going to catch a Pokémon he can't even see?

Nevertheless, I helped Orange to lower the HP of the Neucle. I believe that Orange could once again make a miracle.

\- Orange's P.O.V. -

This is the first time I had to ask for Cyan's help. I had no choice - it is my one and only weakness after all. I want to catch the Neucle, or more precisely, Neucles. They should be a normal type, since they only use Tackle, Pound and Body Slam. I could recognise the moves by the effects on Bugpie and Roundplant. If I can catch them, I will have the smallest and lightest Normal-type Pokémon, to compare with dad who has the biggest and heaviest Normal-type Pokémon, Lax.

Seeing the surroundings, we're at the foot of a hill. The slope of the hill is caved in, compared to the slope on both sides, forming an arc shaped close to a semicircle. Seeing Bugpie, I had an idea.

"I know how."

\- Normal P.O.V. -

"Geosnake, go and complete the arc into a circle!"

After a few Rock Tombs, Geosnake lay on the rocks, forming a circle which trapped Neucle. By then Neucle only had a few HP left.

"Go, Poké Ball!"

Cyan knew Orange tried to confine Neucle such that it was easier to catch, but compared to the circle Neucle was still a pea in a football field.

"One more Poké Ball!" Orange threw the second Poké Ball.

The ball also missed, and was nowhere near to Neucle.

"Bugpie, use Gust as many times as you can!"

"NO! WAIT!"

"Cyan, before saying 'no wait', you really should remember that I always use my Pokémon to help me catch other Pokémon, okay?"

Cyan found out that Bugpie wasn't aiming at Neucle, but aiming on the right side of the cliff. The wind followed the wall of the cliff and the circumference of the circle which formed a light tornado.

"Lie down!" Orange shouted in the strong wind such that Cyan could hear,"unless you want to get blown to the centre like the Neucle and the Poké Balls!"

Cyan, who finally understands Orange's plan, followed Orange's order, but said loudly, "But they might be blown up and away!"

"You'll see."

Once the Neucle and the Poké Balls rose to the height near Geosnake, they stopped going up. Soon, one of the Poké Balls made contact with the Neucle, successfully catching it. Well, it looks like one of the Poké Balls made contact.

"Hey, there are two Neucles! I didn't even notice that!" Cyan found out happily.

"I threw two because Bugpie and Roundplant were attacked at almost the same time."

"But how did you know that Neucle wasn't so fast?"

"If they were that fast Bugpie and Roundplant would have fainted in five seconds or so." Orange noted.

"More importantly... How did you know that they won't be blown away?"

"It's a bit harder to explain. You already know that Neucles and Poké Balls would be blown upwards, but what you don't know is that the tornado didn't go above Geosnake. Other than that, since moving air has lower pressure than still air, and the air inside the rock chamber can seep out a bit along the holes between the rocks, without preventing the formation of the tornado, this caused the air above to flow down, pushing the Neucles and Poké Balls down."

"... What? How did you think of physics while catching Pokémon?"

"I'm a battler, you know!" Orange gave a quick smile. "I'll give you one Neucle, since I don't really need two."

"Thanks! Now let me heal them with some Fresh Water..."

"Hey, where did you get that?"

"Oh, come on! You should at least know that you can buy Fresh Water, Lemonade and Soda Pop from vending machines!"

* * *

 **I wonder how is this story going? It's okay for me, but I don't know for others, so feel free to give reviews!**

 **Pokédex entries**

FN008: Neucle - Neutron Pokémon -

Type: Normal

Height: 0' 0.1" (0.25 cm)

Weight: 0.06 oz. (1.7 g)

Ability: Run Away

Entry: The smallest and lightest Normal-type Pokémon. However, it's moves and the power of it is entirely comparable with normal sized Normal-type Pokémon.


	5. Volume 5: Combination and Separation

**Hello everyone reading this! The fifth volume of PS2G is also a point of view volume. This might become the main style of the fanfic, I'm not sure. As I have said, I will introduce something in this volume which has never been, and might never be, introduced in the Pokémon franchise. The idea is to unite Pokémon together. I mean, literally, unite.**

 **P.S. I could've post this way much earlier, if my stupid right index finger didn't went a bit right to press the 'Paste' button when I wanted to press 'Copy'. And I don't know how to undo my typing on a smartphone, until like an hour later.**

* * *

 **\- Round 10: A Relative and An Invention -**

\- Route 25 -

\- Cyan's P.O.V. -

It's 6 am, and we finally arrived at Basil's home, and laboratory. The appearance of her house from the outside is not appealing at all, built from old, rotting wood which might have been there for decades. However, the inside of it is completely different, and very high tech. You can see it as a research centre, with white walls, light-grey furnitures and machineries brightly lit under blueish white neon lights and fluorescent light tubes.

As always, the windows were giving off its trademark blueish light. I went to press the doorbell.

No one answered.

I rang the doorbell again for quite a few times rapidly, but the result was still the same.

"Hm... Maybe she went for a bath..." I said.

Suddenly, we heard some stomping. We backed away just in time before the door swayed open.

"Sorry, mum, I accidentally..."

The air was still for a moment. 'Awkward silence...' I thought.

"...slept. Hey! Cyan and Orange! Come in!"

Orange and I went in and sat on the sofa in the guest room.

"Well... Suit yourselves here! I've got work to do!" Basil said, with her ordinary loud and sharp voice. However, it wasn't very ordinary this time. The voice sounded as if she was already worn out.

"Basil! You really should rest you know!" I yelled.

"I'd like to, but I need to complete all those file compilations of the documents for dad's speeches about the machine over there!" Basil pointed at a familiar looking machine at the back of the room.

"A Pokémon Transportation Machine?" I asked.

"Well... Yes, but a modified one! It is mainly used in combining and separating certain types of Pokémon without using any items!" Basil introduced, when a broad smile formed on her face. "Hey, do you guys want to know why he came up with this idea?"

Both of us nodded.

"Haha, it's really funny! 30 years ago dad invented the Pokémon Transportation Machine. When he experimented it by himself he didn't notice a Rattata was in the other end. Dad ended up getting his body combine with the Rattata!"

Thinking how Uncle Bill looked like made me crack up.

"Orange, didn't you know? Your dad managed to save him from a Fearow which was trying to eat him!"

"Wow, really?" Even Orange, who was rubbing his specs, looks interested.

"Later on, he found out how powerful it is when particular Pokémon combine together. In the past, combining Pokémon only happened once, which required 7 gym badges!"

"Oh! Oh! I heard that from my dad! The Tri Attack is one of the most powerful attacks he has ever seen!" Orange said enthusiastically.

I know that Orange only hear things about battling, so I wasn't surprised by what Orange knows and doesn't know.

"Well, in fact, after years of researching, we have found out that there are quite a number of Pokémon combinations you can make, one of which include the three smallest Pokémons ever!"

"Does that involve a Neucle?" I asked.

"Yes it does! Do you have one now? I can demonstrate it for you!"

"But what does a Neucle combine with?" I asked, thinking that I might need to find another Pokémon as small as Neupoint.

"Oh, no it doesn't combine, it splits into two separate Pokémon." Basil said.

That was totally unexpected. Who would've known that such a small Pokémon can be split and separated?

"Don't worry about me demonstrating, you can combine them anytime, anywhere you want! They are the smallest and simplest Pokémon, after all!"

And so I handed my Neupoint to her, and let it split.

In about twenty seconds, the separation process completed. There were two Pokémons, one about the same size and one even smaller than Neupoint. I recorded them on the Pokédex, finding out that their names are Procle and Elecle of sequence number FN005 and FN006, respectively.

"You can also separate them using a Static Cloth without the Combination Machine! I have plenty of those for the research of the machine! Here, I'll give both of you one! Oh, it's 6:00 am now! I have to go back to work, mum's coming in like an hour! Bye!"

"Basil, what is this?" Orange pointed to the direction of a silverish piece of metal which looked very familiar to me. I just couldn't think what it was.

"Oh, that's of no use to me, you can take it! It should be useful for you as a trainer!"

"Okay, thanks Basil. Cyan! We need to go to Cerulean City right now!"

"Well... we shouldn't go there by walking now; it would be too late even if we used a bike, which we don't have for now. However you can Fly there by Bugpie and you'll be there on time, I'll follow you up soon, okay?"

"Okay. Bye!"

Seeing Orange go, I felt some sort of relief. A few minutes later, I soon remembered why I was here in the first place.

"Basil, may I sleep on your bed for a while? Call me when your mum's here, okay?"

"Sure!" Well, at least my cousin doesn't mind.

I stood up, yawning while stretching my hand. I started to walk to the bedroom. I unintentionally looked at the table... And I was shocked, realising something.

'Oh crap... This is no good...'

* * *

 **\- Round 11: The First Challenger of the Day -**

\- Cerulean City -

\- Orange's P.O.V. -

No... Way...

My specs! I left it at Basil's home... And Cyan said that going there is helpful. What a lie!

It's 6:50 am now, so I won't go back and come here on time. I'll have to conquer my weakness this time.

I ran to the gym, and found out it was still closed. I ran to the front door.

"Hey, I arrived first!"

A girl with a very high pitch said. I turned around and saw a figure in a swimsuit, wearing a swimming cap, a pair of goggles and...a snorkel?

"Are you here for gym battling or swimming?"

"Well... This is a gym, right?"

"Yeah, but you look like a professional snorkeller!" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I prepared it just in case I drown."

"You do know that a snorkel doesn't save you from drowning, right?" I asked, more and more questioningly.

The girl sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you the truth. I just don't want to let all my friends know that I'm challenging the gyms. I want to surprise them by getting all 8 badges." She explained.

"Oh, so that means... you have to beat my best friend's dad! I want to do that too! That is why I'm challenging all the gyms, to get the chance of facing Mr. Green!"

"You mean that the Viridian Gym Leader is really Cyan's dad?" The girl sounded like she was interested.

"Hey, you know Cyan?" I asked.

There was a slight pause before the girl continued, "I... heard that Cyan is very good in training Pokémon, and I heard that his best friend who has blond-brown hair, who is the son of the champion, is also a prodigy in battling and has just recently gained a badge." She pointed the badge which was pinned on the pocket of my shirt. "I'm guessing it's you, right?"

"Wow, I didn't know that we're that famous for being the children of the Pokémon masters!" I said surprisingly.

"So it really is you! Can I know what your name is? And how old are you?"

"It's Orange, and I'm 12 years old. And yours?"

"You can call me Maggie. I'm 16."

Soon enough, it was 7 am. "Oh, look! The gym door is opening!" I noticed.

"Me first!" Maggie insisted.

"Okay..." I said, though a bit unwillingly.

That girl sure looked familiar... Was it because of all the accessories she wore? Well, maybe not. Just when she went in, I noticed something on her bag, the only thing I could see clearly: a Boulderbadge. No wonder she said that she had heard all those things about me getting my first badge.

'She's a step in front of me!' I thought in annoyance. By now I'm getting more and more dubious about Cyan. Is he going to help at all?

A while later I chose to believe him, after all he did help me to get the first badge.

More importantly, he is my best friend.

I'll have to think into it, again.

* * *

\- Cyan's P.O.V. -

\- Route 25 -

"Cyan? Cyan! My mum's here!"

"Oh, thanks for reminding!"

I went down and followed Aunt Daisy out of the house. We got onto her car, which was powered by the energy from some kind of Fakemon. Hydrocle, to be exact, but I have never seen and registered one before.

"Thanks for fetching me up, Aunt Daisy."

"No problem, Cyan, I was going back there just now to get some of my documents, anyway." Aunt Daisy reassured me. "Oh, right, my brother wanted to remind you of something. Do you remember what your dad said before you went to travel around Kanto with Orange?"

"Yes, to complete the Fakemon list. I'm working on it. So far I registered 4 out of 22." I replied.

"Good."

The ride was comfortable. The scenery of the mountains and green forests on both sides of the route was beautiful. I never got the chance to stop and look at it quietly with Orange beside me. Aunt Daisy's slow driving also helped me enjoy the ride. She was only driving at 90 mph.

"Aunt Daisy, when will we reach Cerulean City?" I asked, knowing that I'll need to get there as fast as I could to return the Pokéspecs to Orange.

"Well... It's 7:15 am now. According to how heavy the traffic normally is we should be able to get there in about ten minutes..."

Phew. At least I could get there in time, if Orange is patient enough to wait for like a few minutes after he finishes challenging the gym.

But suddenly, Daisy found out that we were caught in a massive traffic jam.

"Oh, I forgot... There's a clearing job going on at this side of the road... We'll probably get there in...an hour."

... A bolt from the blue indeed. I looked to the front to see what happened, and I was stunned. What the worker Machokes were clearing was the rock chamber made by Orange this morning to catch the two Neucles.

'Oops... I better not tell Aunt Daisy about this...'

* * *

 **So... It's the end of the shortest volume up-to-date, and there is this new mysterious character that I added, and nobody knows anything more about her, because it's too hard to guess who she is. Oh, who in the world am I kidding?**

 **Pokédex entries**

FN002: Bellock - Block Pokémon -

Type: Rock

Height: 0' 9" (22.9 cm)

Weight: 651.2 lbs (295.4 kg)

Ability: Rock Head

Entry: A very heavy block which is believed to appear in the Egyptian times. Denser than normal bricks and more than 200 times heavier than Belrick, it still walks with its hands.

* * *

FN006: Procle - Proton Pokémon-

Type: Electric

Height: 0' 0.1" (0.25 cm)

Weight: 0.06 oz. (1.7 g)

Ability: Plus

Entry: Famous for being small, it gives out positively-charged electric which reaches a maximum voltage of 100 kV. It is easily attracted to an Elecle.

* * *

FN007: Elecle - Electron Pokémon -

Type: Electric

Height: 0' 0.04" (0.1 cm)

Weight: 0.02 oz. (0.6 g)

Ability: Minus

Entry: The smallest Pokémon ever seen. Large groups of it often travel between the clouds and the ground in brilliant lightning strikes. Creates beta-rays.


	6. Volume 6: Battle for the Second

**Hello again! So of course we all know who Maggie is. Maybe I should learn more on how to put cliffhangers...**

 **There's a twist of the main ship, officially named as RosyCloudShipping, which you'll find out in this volume.**

 **And also thank joycewu333 again for being the first to review. By the way, to anyone who thinks that the battle scenes are complicated, it is because I'm implying that this happened in real life, which means battles are not just about 4 moves.**

 **And I must tell everyone something about the time of uploading of the next volume. I'm going out for an excursion from 1 to 3 December, and for a competition on 10 to 14, so there might (and very likely) be a postpone other than my usual once-in-a-week routine.**

* * *

 **\- Round 12: Turning Misty's Tides -**

\- Orange's P.O.V. -

It took her forever to take out the first three trainers. I talked with Mrs. Blue, who happened to pass by. She was going to One Island for some reason, and she left her Wigglytuff to babysit two of her children, so she had to go to Vermillion City by bike.

After Mrs. Blue continued on her way, I looked back into the gym, and shook my head. I was getting uninterested in battling with her, until she faced Misty. When I saw that battle, I was surprised. It was a very good trick! Although she got a bit cocky which caused an unnecessary nail biter at the end, she did win the match and got the badge.

When she went out, I congratulated her for winning. I then went on to register her contact number... Only to find out that my Pokéspecs were at Basil's house. Luckily, she did have a communication device, so called the Pokétalkie, and registered mine.

"Well then, it's my turn to challenge the gym now. I look forward to battling with you soon!"

"Okay, bye! Good luck, I'm sure you can win, too!" She said, with a cheerful high-pitch voice.

She walked away, leaving a good impression to me. She's such a nice girl, and she has quite good battling skills too.

'I look forward to see you again, Maggie.'

I went in and started to face the trainers. They were way too easy to win. I was going to challenge Misty when Brock's sentence reminded me of something.

\- Normal P.O.V. -

Orange went out of the gym, tried his best in focusing his eyesight on the big red roof, and arrived at the Pokémon Centre to heal his Pokémon. He then went back to the gym, unaware that a pair of eyes was watching him.

* * *

"I'm here to challenge you, Misty!"

"Wow, you're fast, Orange! Just what I expected, well done!" Misty said, with a warm voice.

"Thanks. May our battle start?"

"Alright. Win me and get the badge, I'm sure you can do it!"

And the battle began.

"Go, Herba! Razor Leaf!"

"Staryu, Water Pulse!"

The Water Pulse attack hit first, and unfortunately for Orange, Herba was confused and hurt itself in confusion.

"Urgh... Switch out, go Bugpie!"

"Use Water Pulse again!"

Bugpie wasn't confused this time, but took the exact amount of damage as Herba in total.

The battle continued, and Bugpie had only 2 HP left. The last Confusion attack from Bugpie, however, confused Staryu.

"Herba, come out, use Absorb!"

"Staryu, use Surf!"

Staryu was able to hit Herba on that turn. Herba might have fainted on the next attack due to level difference. It then absorbed some health from Staryu.

"Use Surf again!"

'She keeps using the Surf move so that she could hit Herba without worrying the accuracy much.' Orange thought. 'Or maybe... She wants to make it harder for me to see the battleground. She knows that my eyesight is poor, since she is a good friend of my father. Maybe she is trying to test my battling skills if I couldn't see much...'

"Use Razor Leaf!"

Luck was no where at Orange's side. The Surf move hit again, and the Razor Leaf move missed.

"Razor Leaf! I doubt that it will miss again!"

"Use Water Pulse!"

Staryu snapped out of confusion and used the move. Herba fainted before it could use Razor Leaf.

"Come out, Smally!"

'A Neucle?' Misty thought. 'Could he even see it, not saying command it?' She used a Super Potion on Staryu.

"Smally, Body Slam!" Orange commanded.

'He is actually watching the right place. I wonder how he knows where Smally is...' "Use Bubblebeam!"

Smally took the attack, and was straight away going to faint. It wasn't trained, so the level difference was even worse than the case with Herba.

"Come here, Smally!" Orange took out his Static Cloth.

'So that's his strategy...'

Smally was then split. The Elecle went into another Poké Ball in Orange's bag.

"Prodot! Thundershock!" "Staryu! Use Surf!"

The Prodot was faster this time. Staryu was close to faint. The Surf move then knocked out Prodot.

"Come out, Eledot! Use Thundershock!"

When the Thundershock hit Staryu, the electric shock also hit one of the electric light tubes, causing the electric circuit of the light tube to break.

Staryu fainted. "Starmie, use Bubblebeam!"

Eledot fainted. 'I only have Bugpie and Geosnake left. Bugpie is already exhausted, and for Geosnake... The type disadvantage would be daunting! So how?'

Orange thought for a moment.

'I know how.' "Water beats Ground, but I believe in you, Geosnake! Use Wrap!"

'An Onix? I could defeat it in one shot! What is Orange going to do?' "Starmie, use Water Pulse!"

The Water Pulse hit Geosnake. It was super effective!

However, Geosnake didn't faint.

"Geosnake, touch the broken light tube!"

Starmie was shocked by an electric current.

"W...what? Isn't Geosnake a Rock and Ground type?"

"I believe that you've seen this before, Misty, say... 27 years ago?"

Geosnake removed the rock shell. It was then revealed that it was a Steelix.

'The battle between Brock and Jasmine?! But how could I not see that it was a Steelix just now?'

"Because it just evolved seconds ago, thanks to what Mrs. Blue told me." Orange said. 'And thanks to Cyan too... I really couldn't win without Neucle and the Metal Coat if I knew I was that unlucky just now...'

By now Starmie was getting weak. "Starmie! Here, a Super Potion!"

"You... have two? Geosnake, use Metal Claw! And keep your head touching the light tube!"

"Starmie, use Water Pulse!"

It was then Geosnake fainted. By then Starmie was also close to faint.

"... Come out, Bugpie!"

"Bugpie is quite weak, are you going to use a Super Potion?"

"No. I don't have one. I used my only Potion back at Pewter City Gym. Use Gust."

"Starmie is faster, and a Gust move still won't be enough to knock out Starmie. Oh well... Starmie, use Water Gun."

A few seconds later...

"... Starmie? What's wrong?"

Misty found out that Starmie got confused for no reason, and it hurt itself in confusion. The Gust move wasn't aiming Starmie, but at the leaves of the Razor Leaf used by Herba which missed Staryu. The leaves were blown straight towards Starmie, causing it to faint.

"But... Why? Why was Starmie confused?"

"It's a secret for now. I don't wish to say it to anyone." Orange said, with a satisfied look.

"So...you won in the end! Congrats, and here's the badge!"

And Orange got the second badge. "Yes! The next stop, Vermillion City!"

* * *

\- Magenta's P.O.V. -

'Why was it confused?' I thought. It must be some of his other ingenious tricks again. I hope that I can think through that one sooner or later. So... We're now at a tie again.

Oh yeah, I have to go back now, to work and to tell Boss about something...

\- Flashback -

* * *

 **\- Round 13: The True Identity -**

It's 6:45 am. I arrived at the Cerulean City Gym, a bit too early. I have to challenge and win the gym as soon as I can, at least before 10 am.

I sighed, thinking that a few hours later I'll have to follow boss' orders, which is to refine the iron ores using hot furnaces. It is very exhausting and uncomfortable due to the heat. My life has been like this since 3 years ago when Boss started making things harsh for me. Although my senses have never been numbed for some reason, my mind and spirit have been thoroughly tortured. I don't know how much longer I can keep up before I collapse.

I was thinking about all the work when I saw a familiar figure flying to Cerulean City.

'Oh no...'

I changed into a black swimsuit, which I was wearing under my Team Rocket uniform, put on a swimming cap, goggles and a snorkel such that he won't recognise me. Sure enough, he didn't. Maybe it's because he isn't wearing specs.

I'd say he is kind of...cute when he isn't wearing specs. I mean, he doesn't know where he is looking. When he is speaking with me he keeps looking at my nose.

I purposely raised the tone of my voice such that he won't recognise me by my originally low voice. I almost got outwitted when I accidentally spoke Cyan's name. Luckily for me, I was able to overcome it. Barely. I finally know that his name is Orange. He also asked me about my name. I faked it, for a reason. I normally won't put my badge out, but I did, for the same reason. I hid my true identity, for that one single reason.

I went into the gym, thinking about my first badge, and his sentence which helped me won it.

\- Flashback in flashback -

"Use Slash, Sandslash!"

"Bellock, use Stone Edge!"

It was a critical hit. My Sandslash fainted in a single shot.

'No way... I only have Pidgeotto left... What should I do?' "Go, Pidgeotto!"

"A Pidgeotto is faster than a Bellock. You are able to give one more shot."

I stood there thinking, when the boy's sentence came through my mind.

'Remember what you've done, use the best of it in gaining advantage...'

What have I done? Well, Wartortle used a few Bubblebeams and Surfs to deal with his Onix and Belrick. That's why a lot of water was on the floor where we were battling. Seeing that Bellock doesn't have much health left, I'll win for sure if I can use the water. I've seen how water effects Ground-type Pokémon from that boy. Maybe... Maybe this could work for me!

"If you don't want to take your chance, Bellock..."

"Pidgeotto! Use Gust..."

'That's the best move?'

"...on the floor!"

The water on the ground is blown towards Bellock. Bellock fainted. My thinking... It worked!

"Yes, I won!"

"A good battle. Here's your badge."

\- End of flashback in flashback -

* * *

After defeating 3 opponents, I healed my Pokémon with a few Super Potions. The next opponent is the Gym Leader. My Pidgeotto battled with her Staryu. It was one step faster than Pidgeotto, and Pidgeotto fainted.

"I'll expect you to use your Wartortle. It's your best Pokémon."

I thought for a while.

"I choose Sandslash."

"That's easy. Staryu, Water Pulse!"

"Not so fast, Sandslash, use Sandstorm!"

Sandslash moved first as it held a Quick Claw. The water Pulse missed Sandslash, because Sandslash had the Sand Veil ability.

"You're not going to be that lucky this time. Staryu, use Bubblebeam!"

"Ha, I'm faster, Sandslash, Fury Swipes!"

The Staryu fainted. I secretly did something when she sent out her next Pokémon.

"Starmie, use Water Pulse!"

"Use Slash!"

Sandslash was faster again. It dealt quite some damage on Starmie. Sandslash was then hit by the Water Pulse.

"Wow, I can't believe that your Quick Claw helped you thrice in a row!"

Sandslash stood back up.

"It... didn't faint?"

"It's holding a Focus Sash, not a Quick Claw."

"But... A Starmie is always faster than a Sandslash!"

"You now know that it's not. Use Slash again!"

"Starmie, use Water Gun, save your energy!"

The Slash move was faster, again. Sandslash was then hit by the Water Gun and fainted.

"Come on out, Wartortle!"

The sandstorm subsided. The battle continued until both of our Pokémon were close to faint. I thought that I could surely win, until Wartortle got confused by a Water Pulse. Now the winning side looks as if it is leaning towards the Gym Leader.

"One more Swift, Starmie!"

"Use Body Slam!"

A Starmie is faster than a Wartortle in general. Naturally without any help I'll lose.

But it looks like my thinking paid off.

"Starmie! Come back!"

"Good thing my Quick Claw activated its power."

"But... Wasn't Sandslash holding it?"

"I switched its item with Wartortle's."

"Then how was Sandslash faster than Starmie? Starmie has almost double the base speed stat of Sandslash!"

"Well, of course Starmie is faster. In a sandstorm, however... You'll understand sooner or later."

"I see... The Sand Rush ability... It doubles the speed of the Pokémon in a sandstorm. I've never noticed that ability much, as none of the challengers even dared to use a Ground-type Pokémon. You deserve this badge, a lot." She said, with a smile.

To turn tides over... I think that I'm getting hang of it. Well... Just starting to. My ultimate aim for now, other than to fulfil my dream, is to battle like Orange, the boy who could beat me with very under-levelled Pokémon.

I temporarily pinned the Cascadebadge on my bag. I then went out of the gym.

"Wow, I'm impressed by your performance in that battle, truly!" Orange said. "You battle very well, and you have the skills. I'm sure you can collect all eight badges!"

"Gee, thanks!"

"Hey, Maggie, may I register you on... Oh, never mind. I left my Pokéspecs which I use to communicate at my friend's house."

"Well, I can register you on my Pokétalkie. Unlike a traditional walkie talkie it can connect to other communication systems too."

The Pokétalkie is actually my Enviometer. Boss added the communication function for understandable reasons. It had the Junior Rocket Squad logo on it, so I covered it with my hand palm when I registered Orange's contact number.

"Well then, it's my turn to challenge the gym. I look forward to battling with you soon!"

"Okay, bye! Good luck, I'm sure you can win, too!"

I walked away. When Orange went into the gym, I went back, removing all the accessories and putting back on my uniform. I climbed up the gym quietly. I want to see his battle with the Gym Leader.

He was as fast as lightning. He took out all the 3 trainers in less than 10 minutes, whereas I took about half an hour. He then went to heal his Pokémon at the Pokémon Centre. By the time he arrived back at the gym it was only 8:15 am. I'm glad that I could see his battle with the gym leader.

Suddenly, I heard faint beeping sounds. I hastily checked my Pokédex. Fortunately, the sound wasn't from it. Speaking of it, I wonder where Cyan is?

Later on, I found out that the sound was from my Enviometer. I got confused and used it. I took out the antenna, and it pointed towards... What?!

What does this mean? I must tell Boss.

\- End of flashback -

* * *

 **The volume is a bit long. Majority of it are just battle scenes, though. This is to keep you busy reading (not for long though) when I'm away. And I will give a like to anyone who could answer the following question: Why did Starmie got confused in the end of the battle between Orange and Misty? The answer will be found later on.**

 **Finally, a nice looking ending and cliffhanger! Yay! Woohoo! Okay, I'm overreacting. Some geniuses might be able to guess who did the Enviometer pointed anyway, but I doubt that everyone would know. So to find out more, please continue reading my fanfic!**

 **"...which is postponed."**

 **Right.**

 **No new fakemons, are there?**


	7. Volume 7: Vermillion, The Next Stop

**Yes! I made it! Just before I leave!**

 **Hello everyone! The next volume should be posted somewhere at 20th of December, I hope.**

 **This volume is back to a third-person's view again, since there are so many thinking.**

 **About the Pokétalkie, Pokéspecs and so on, they are made up. I just thought that there will be more technologically advanced items. Pokétalkie is derived from a smartphone whereas Pokéspecs is derived from smart glasses. There is still one more, held by Cyan.**

 **One more thing: I'll change the positions of some people, seeing that 30 years have passed.**

* * *

 **\- Round 14: Two Routes -**

\- 8:30 am -

'To get to Vermillion City, I can use either one of the two routes - to the south and to the east.' Orange thought, walking pass the Pokémon Centre.

'The fastest way though... is to use the Underground Path, so I'll go there using that!'

Orange went on his way to the southern exit of Cerulean City.

\- 10:30 am -

"So I finally reached Vermillion City!" Orange said, after finish climbing up the stairs.

"Well, it's still Route 6 here. You should be reaching there in about ten minutes." A young man with spiky yellow hair said.

"Ah! You're... Jr. Surge! The Gym Leader of Vermillion City!"

"Well... No, unfortunately, I'm not. I'm just one of the main sailors of the S.S. Anne IV. I just like to dress up and look like him. So... you're going to take on him later?"

"Yes, I sure am!" Orange said, showing off his gym badges to the man.

"Then you've got to beat me, first. I'll see if you are strong enough." The man challenged.

"A battle? Sure!"

"Yes. Let's go outside."

* * *

"I choose Tentacles." The man summoned.

"A Tentacruel? Go, Bugpie! Use Confusion!" Orange commanded.

"Use Toxic!"

The Toxic move badly poisoned Bugpie. The Confusion move was super effective, but it didn't confuse Tentacles. The battle then continued until both Pokémon fainted at the same round.

"Hm... Let me see if you can handle Electric better... Go, Buzzer!"

"Of course I can. Go, Geosnake!"

The match was pretty easy for Orange. the Electabuzz only landed a Body Slam before getting knocked out.

'Now... what will he send out next? Would it be his strongest Pokémon?' Orange anticipated.

"Hmm..." the man thought.

'Alright, he's thinking, I need to prepare...' Orange thought, focusing on what Pokémon the man would summon next.

"... Okay, you're good to go." Orange fell down. "I hope that you'll win the badge!"

"Huh? That's enough? Don't you have a stronger Pokémon?"

"I do, or else I won't have a chance to become a main sailor in such a huge cruise right? But I don't wish to bother you for too long." The man explained. "Oh, one last thing... May I see your two Pokémons which fought just now?"

"Sure." Orange handed Bugpie and Geosnake to the man.

"Your Pokémon... They are trained very well. And they have potential; a lot of it. They have bond to you quite a lot, seeing that they only have been caught two days ago. You're going to be a great trainer, I can say." The man said, clutching on the two Poké Balls while closing his eyes.

"Wait a minute... How did you know when I caught them?" Orange asked.

"Oh... erm... I just have the ability to guess how long a Pokémon have been together with a trainer... Yeah. That's all." The man said with a not-so-reliable tone.

'Hm... He's a bit suspicious...' Orange thought, but he didn't care too much. He then took his Pokémon back.

"Alright. I've got to go to Viridian City now. I'm going to visit my younger brother. So long, and by the way... The name's Derek."

"Okay... Bye."

Seeing Derek leave, Orange checked on his Pokémon. 'Hmm... Let me see if they are okay... Yes, they are... Wait... They are way too okay! Bugpie is back to full health! What in the world just happened?!'

Orange stood for a moment.

'Maybe... just maybe... the next person... it was him!'

With thoughts going through his mind, Orange then walked to Vermillion City.

Just then, a shadow creeped into the Underground Path. "Boss, I found him..."

"Don't start the task now," the Enviometer sounded, "the parcel will come by itself..."

* * *

\- 8:30 am -

"Thanks, Aunt Daisy!"

"No problem!"

'Now... How do I find Orange?' Cyan thought. He went into the Pokémon Centre, just before who he was trying to find went pass it. He looked at the map after healing his Pokémon.

'He must've beaten the gym by now, so he should be going to Vermillion. Let me locate him first...'

Cyan used his Pokétch-II. The smart watch which was derived from a Pokétch had all its original uses, but then it had much more. In particular, it could be used to communicate with other smart devices, and it also provide GPS and location services.

'Hey! He's still in Cerulean City!' Cyan discovered happily. Finding out that, he then dialed Orange.

'Come on, pick it up...'

He heard some ringing. From his pocket.

"... Argh! No wonder my Pokétch located Orange in Cerulean... I should've known that he's already getting there!" Cyan yelled in annoyance, attracting a lot of eyes.

"Shhhh...!"

"Oops."

Cyan then went out of the Pokémon Centre.

'Okay, never mind. Keep calm, Cyan. If he's gone, I'm finding him.' Cyan held his head. "Think, Cyan, think. What will a battler think? ... Ugh! This is no use... Okay, one more try. He is aggressive, so... He might be going... across Saffron City. Maybe... if I go there now, I'll be able to find him!"

Cyan went down to the southern exit to find Orange. He rushed pass the Underground Path, which Orange had just went into a minute ago. He then continued across Route 5. He arrived at the northeast of Saffron City an hour later.

And that was when Cyan lost hope in finding Orange.

'No way... It's blocked...' Cyan blanked out.

A moment later, Cyan walked back to Cerulean City, still without knowing that there was an Underground Path on his way. He went into a café, and then collapsed onto a chair, seeing that he had been finding Orange for quite a while.

Cyan chose a drink on a glass table which had a screen on it.

'Ugh... Where are you now?'

The drink arrived on a conveyor belt in less than 10 seconds.

'There's only one route left - across Lavender Town. I'll go there... but maybe during the evening. It's so hot out there now, and I'm tired. Very tired.'

* * *

 **\- Round 15: The Modern Cruise -**

After several minutes of running, Orange reached the north of Vermillion City. He rushed to the gym, only to get disappointed. The gym was on lunch break.

Just then, there was a commotion going on at the Vermillion Port. Orange, however, was not interrupted at all, focusing his poor eyesight on the door of the gym.

Or at least until he heard ten words about the trainers on the ship coming out and holding battles. A second later the front of the gym door was as empty as usual.

"One last shot, Freezer!"

And the trainer won yet another battle with his one powerful Pokémon. His fan girls cheered for him.

'A Frostripe?' Orange thought, looking at his Pokédex.

'FN013. A big ice lizard which lurks about. It always releases heat to cool its body such that it can adapt to the hot, tropical weather in Kanto. So... To beat it, I'll just let it stop releasing heat, which means to let it absorb heat.'

"Anyone wants to challenge? One more victim would be enough." The proud trainer said, raising the winning counter to 9.

"Me!" Orange raised his hand.

"Well okay! It's a one on one battle. Let's see if you can beat Freezer with one Pokémon, or if you're going to cry for mama." The trainer smirked.

'I hate taunting...' "Go, Herba!"

Orange sent out Herba, which caused giggles among the fan girls and a loud laugh from the trainer.

"Looks like someone's gonna win 10 games in a row! Freezer, use Blizzard!"

"Herba, Sleep Powder!"

Herba's Sleep Powder hit first, which caused Freezer to fall asleep.

"Such a cheap strategy. Only weak newbies use that! Right, girls?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh well, lucky you, I don't have an awakening or any other ways to let it wake up."

"Hmph! Say what you want. Use Leech Seed!"

Freezer was seeded. It then woke up after the round. "Come on, Freezer, use Blizzard!"

"Use Take Down!"

The Take Down did some damage and pushed Freezer far back. The Blizzard then hit Herba, almost causing Herba to faint.

"Herba, Sleep Powder again!"

Freezer went asleep.

"Not again!"

"I did that so that I can talk for a while. I promise my Herba won't attack until your Frostripe awakens." Orange said. "May I ask where you caught your Frostripe? It's species is so scattered that it's very hard to find. You must be one of the best trainers to catch one!" He praised.

"Haha, it sure is. I've caught it in the Icefall Cave on Four Island. Although Frostripe can be found almost anywhere, it is relatively more common there, obviously."

"Wow, it's really powerful! I'm sure that it will be trained to a terrific Pokémon, thanks to a great trainer!"

"Of course it will! You're talking to Larry, the best Ice-type trainer ever! Hit it, girls!"

The fan girls changed into cheerleader clothes. "Larry, Larry, he's the best!"

'The longer it goes the better...' Orange thought.

Finally, the cheerleading finished.

"Okay..." Orange said in ignorance. "Well, Freezer's awake. Take Down!"

"Heh, so I win! Your Ivysaur is about to faint but you're still using Take Down? You're just abusing it! To speed this match up, use Blizzard again!"

"Is it really almost going to faint? It's almost at full health!" Orange argued.

A lot of health was sapped due to Freezer being seeded for a very long time. The Take Down pushed Freezer off the cliff and into the sea, causing the Blizzard move to miss.

"It worked! Freezer is now in the sea, and will absorb a lot of heat since the specific heat capacity of water is twice than ice. Plus, summer and warm currents don't help either. Just imagine how fast and ice cube melts in a pail of warm running water." Orange told Larry.

"Ice cube?!" Larry screamed in anger. "Oh... You're not getting away with this! Blizzard once more!"

"Are you even learning anything? You're only tiring Freezer." Orange said, disappointed by Larry's performance. No matter how Freezer tried, it couldn't charge up a Blizzard because its body wasn't cold enough. On the other hand, its health is still being sapped, little by little.

"Finish it, Herba. Razor Leaf!"

Freezer fainted. The fan girls stunned, with eyes and mouths wide open.

Larry retrieved Freezer. "Freezer! What happened?"

"You want me to tell you why it couldn't deal a Blizzard? I thought that you were the best Ice Trainer ever." Orange taunted back.

"I'll tell him why."

"...mom?" Larry stunned. He looked at his mother and his very disappointed fan girls. 'This is such an embarrassment! Why... Why did I lose? I can't accept it!'

"Mom... UWAAAH!"

'So... Who's going to cry for mama?' Orange thought, suppressing his urge to laugh.

"You're... Orange, right?"

Orange looked at the woman in confusion. "Hey, how did you know?"

"I know your dad a long time ago. For now I'm just travelling to One Island for some work while bringing my son out." The woman explained. She looked at her son and sighed. "Well, for now I think I should bring my son back to the ship, bye." She said, pulling Larry with her.

"W... Wait! You know my dad?"

"Oh, you want to know more? Follow me then."

"Okay." Orange said. "How may I call you, madam?"

The woman turned to face Orange with a smile.

"Mrs. Lorelei."

They then went into the S.S. Anne IV.

"To give you more information, I think that I need to find someone first, who I believe that you will know for sure."

They went pass a corner, and Lorelei knocked on a door.

"Hello? Blue!"

The door opened.

"Hey, Lorelei, and... Orange? Why are you here? I thought that you was challenging the Cerulean Gym this morning!"

Orange smiled, showing the Cascadebadge to them.

'He's fast...'

They then talked for 15 minutes about some events which happened in the past, including how they were enemies back then and about the battle with Deoxys.

"The gym's lunch break is about to finish, so I'll be going there now. Bye Mrs. Blue and Mrs. Lorelei!"

"Good luck!"

"Hey Orange, where's my darling, Cyan?"

'Ha, darling, huh. I would be laughing about him all day if he's here.' Orange thought. "He's coming, but I'm not sure when will he reach here. He sure is taking quite some time, though."

While Orange walked pass the corridor, a sailor rushed in the opposite direction to find the captain. "Captain! I can't contact or locate him at all!"

The captain took the phone card with his hand. He stunned. "Derek Tire? He's one of the main sailors! We need to find him, somehow!"

* * *

 **Phew! I hope that there were no typos, as I rushed a lot in this volume.**

 **So it's obvious what the bad guys are trying to do, right? It's not supposed to be obvious - I just fail in hiding things.**

 **Pokédex entries**

 **FN013: Frostripe - B-lizard Pokémon-**

 **Type: Ice**

 **Height: 1' 6.3" (46.5 cm)**

 **Weight: 6.4 lbs (2.9 kg)**

 **Ability: Snow Cloak**

 **Entry: A big ice lizard which lurks about. It always releases heat to cool its body such that it can adapt to the hot, tropical weather in Kanto.**


	8. Volume 8: Obtaining the Third (I)

**Hi everyone, looks like I'm late a day or two (two in my country as I'm located at the Eastern Hemisphere). If it wasn't for a concert I might have been able to post my story yesterday.**

 **I would like to write name origins here. Just for fun.**

 **Orange: obviously...**

 **Cyan: what you get from mixing green light and blue light**

 **Magenta: what you get from mixing red light and b** **lue light**

 **Amber: an organic mineral in the colour of orange**

 **Teal: the general colour when mixing green colour and blue colour**

 **Turquoise: a gem which has a bluish green colour, or its colour**

 **I hope this doesn't tell you where Magenta came from...**

* * *

 **\- Round 16: We meet again -**

After the big commotion that had been going on in front of the Vermillion Port, the city settled down into peace...

"My! Gym! BADGE!"

Until a screech pierced through the still air.

'The lunch break is almost over! I need to get back there right now!'

Orange ran to the front door of the Gym.

"Hey! Me first!" A girl with a high-pitch voice shouted.

'What?! No... wait, that sounds familiar..."

Orange turned back and saw a familiar figure, this time wearing a black suit which covers the entire body excluding her eyes, which was instead covered by a pair of sunglasses.

"You're Orange right? Nice to meet you again!"

"Hi Maggie, so... Tell me about your costume." Orange said.

"This black suit is to insulate electricity whereas the sunglasses can block strong beams of light produced by electricity." Magenta lied. Although technology had made things much cheaper and conventional Magenta still wouldn't have enough money to afford any of those.

"Hmm... I remember my dad has an insulating glove. He took it from the father of this Gym Leader." Orange mentioned.

"Wow, really? He took it from Lt. Surge?"

"Hey, how did you know that?" Orange asked.

Magenta paused for a while before she continued. "Well... I've heard his name somewhere before, and it's quite easy to remember that the name of the father of Jr. Surge is Lt. Surge, right?"

"I guess you're right. Oh, do you remember about our promise just now? To battle one day? Well... I can't find time to have a battle..." Orange mumbled.

"If you want to, we can have a battle right now!" Magenta suggested. "I know that you'll win in just a few minutes! We can have a battle, and it will end, maybe even before the lunch break ends."

"... You're either just being humble, or you're completely underestimating yourself..." Orange said.

"Err... What makes you say that?"

"Your battle with Misty... It was thrilling. I never expected to say this except to my parents and Cyan's, but... You're strong, and your battle skills are not just about brutal strength. That is why I don't want to have a battle now, it's only going to tire my Pokémon out before I could get hold of the badge." Orange said, his eyes looking somewhere near the Cascadebadge on Magenta's bag.

"Wow, I... don't know what to say. I mean, I'm very honoured that someone who is so famous for being a battler would praise my battling skills."

"You don't have to be that formal," Orange replied, "but then... When can I have a battle with you? I still don't have my Pokéspecs with me. Cyan is taking a very long time to catch up."

"I don't know, but I promise that we will have a battle soon."

"So do I."

"Oh, speaking about my battle with the Cerulean Gym Leader, may I know more about her?" Magenta asked.

"You mean you want to know more about Misty?" Orange asked. "Well... I don't think what information that I can provide will be of much use though... What I only know is mostly about her style of battling, which is pretty much useless for you, from the fact that you have already won her."

Orange thought for a moment. "Well... The only other thing I can think of is that she is an old friend of my parents, and she is very, very warmhearted. Maybe you can ask one of my friends in Celadon City for more information."

"Yes, I do agree that she is very warmhearted." Magenta added. "Hey, the gym door opened! Me first!"

"Okay..."

* * *

\- Magenta's P.O.V. -

After Boss' ridiculous task, I flew to Vermillion City for the third badge.

When I arrived at the gym, I saw a crowd scattering away from the Vermillion Port. I wonder what happened a moment ago.

I sat beside the gym door and waited, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere... Before getting shocked by a scream.

"Hey... It's Orange!"

I hastily dressed myself into a black suit and a pair of sunglasses such that he won't recognise me. Again, he didn't. He still didn't have his Pokéspecs with him. He is way too fast for Cyan to catch up, in my opinion.

I almost let the cat out of the bag when he asked why did I know Lt. Surge's name, but luckily I managed to deal with that. In reality, of course I would know Lt. Surge. He was one of the three Team Rocket elites back then.

I was truly stunned when he praised me. He is a legend himself, at least in my opinion.

'I promise that we will have a battle soon, Orange...' I thought as I walked into the gym. I gulped. '... But maybe... maybe in a different identity instead.'

I soon battled with all the trainers in the gym. All of them were easy to beat, since not a single Pokémon was a match for Sandslash. I soon met the Gym Leader, who looked like a captain or something.

"Hello there! I'm Jr. Surge, the Gym Leader of Vermillion City. I specify in the Electric type, so see if you can handle it well. I choose... Electrode!"

"Go, Sandslash!"

* * *

 **\- Round 17: Gaining Respect -**

\- Magenta's P.O.V. -

The first two Pokémon on the battle field started battling. Of course, the Electrode fainted quite quickly. In fact, Sandslash dealt a Magnitude 10, which knocked out Electrode in one shot.

"Hmm... You're lucky. Let's see if you can beat this one. Go, Magneton!"

The Magneton... It's the evolution of Magnemite. It has the ability Levitate, so I can't use Ground-type moves against it... So to win it, it's going to be the same as it always had been when I fought with the Magnemites of the previous trainers.

"Use Brick Break!"

Magneton did manage to land a Supersonic move before getting knocked out by another Brick Break. However, by that time Sandslash had already been confused.

"You're quite good, but now you'll have to deal with Sandslash's problems. Go, Raichu, use Quick Attack!"

"Use Magnitude!"

With a Quick Attack, Raichu hit first. And unfortunately for me, Sandslash hurt itself. I can't switch Sandslash out because there is a high chance that Raichu also knows Supersonic. If that's the case I would only sacrifice Wartortle or Pidgeotto for nothing. I can't do this to them; I have to be a considerate trainer.

"Quick Attack again!"

"Come on, Sandslash, use Magnitude!"

And the same thing repeated. Things were starting to look bad.

"Yes, it's working! Quick Attack!"

Sandslash snapped out of confusion. "Okay, Sandslash, use Magnitude!"

Sandslash was close to faint after the Quick Attack. It then dealt a Magnitude.

What? A magnitude 5? Oh, crap.

"Bad luck there. Finish it!"

Sandslash fainted after another Quick Attack. I only had two more Pokémon left, which were both weak to Electric. "You're going to win, I think." I said.

"What makes you say that?" Jr. Surge asked.

"Go, Wartortle, use Bubblebeam!"

"That's no problem for me, Raichu, use Shock Wave!"

Raichu's attack hit first, and Wartortle was close to faint despite being five levels higher. The Bubblebeam then hit Raichu, which had a third of its health left.

"Raichu, a Thundershock is enough."

And Wartortle fainted. Jr. Surge took out a Super Potion.

"I don't think that you need to use it, Gym Leader. I only have one Pokémon left. Come out, Pidgeotto."

Jr. Surge put back his Super Potion. "Just call me Jr. Surge, it's awkward to be called Gym Leader. Anyway... I guess you're right then. Use Shock Wave!"

This battle, I know it's about to end. I'm going to lose, in front of my idol.

In a split second I turned and looked at the gym door, and I saw him. He was looking at the whole battle, with his thumb supporting his chin, and his index finger over his lips. Wait, is he nodding?

Does this mean... that there is still a way?

'Remember what you've done, use the best of it in gaining advantage...'

Maybe... I'm going to win this match. I have to, in front of him. I whispered something to Pidgeotto.

"Come on, Pidgeotto. Use Wing Attack!"

Pidgeotto was not as trained as Wartortle. It would get knocked out in a single Shock Wave.

But it didn't, thanks to the Focus Sash.

However, Pidgeotto was paralysed, and it was severely in pain, I could see it in its eyes. Plus, a Wing attack might not be able to knock out Raichu.

On the other hand, if everything goes along my plan, I might be able to pull this off. The only thing now is about Pidgeotto.

"You can do it, Pidgeotto! I believe you!"

And finally... I won.

"Wow... A Wing Attack wouldn't be enough... So you told Pidgeotto to scoop up the mud formed by Sandslash's and Wartortle's Ground and Water-type attacks, so basically the Wing Attack turned into... a Mud Slap." Jr. Surge said, awed by Magenta's strategy.

"You guessed it!"

Jr. Surge nodded. "You're strong, but please keep in mind that your victory wasn't just because of your plan, it's because of your bond between you and Pidgeotto. That was how, in spite of the paralysis, your Pidgeotto attacked with its last remaining strength. Pidgeotto did it just for you. Please remember this, as I don't want to see a talented trainer like you ending up like my dad some decades ago..."

I think I know what Jr. Surge is talking about. Lt. Surge, his father, only wanted power when he was a Team Rocket elite. That is the main reason why he lost to Orange's father; his own power gave a punishment to himself. I looked at Pidgeotto, which was struggling to stand by now, and smiled while giving it a hug.

"Thanks for your advice, Jr. Surge. I will always remember that." I replied thankfully.

Maybe this is also the key... To accomplish my dream. Or at least part of it.

After getting the Thunderbadge, I pinned it on my bag while going out of the gym.

"Maggie, your battle was awesome!"

I wanted to talk with Orange more, but there was an important thing that I wanted to do. "Really? Thanks! I've got to go heal my Pokémon now. I'm sure you can get this badge too!"

"I won't disappoint you. See you soon!" He said in a cheerful voice. He always has this some sort of cheerfulness in his tone, I wonder how he manages to keep his spirit high. Maybe it's because his conditions are way much better than me. He has a family, he is famous, and he has a good reputation for being one of the best battlers ever.

My Enviometer is beeping again. As much as I would like to hide my feelings, I just can't at times. However, I have to stop my thoughts right now before Boss finds out what I'm thinking when I'm envious. It is what he uses to control someone.

Oh, my important task. I have to heal my Pokémon now. I don't want them to suffer for too long.

* * *

 **Sorry again for being a bit off schedule. Anyways, I'll need to say more about when I will post the following volumes.**

 **Long story short, my school starts on 4th of January. Different from summer vacations in most of the other countries, we have a year end break instead. That is why I was able to upload my stories once every week. However, I won't be able to keep that up. I would be posting my stories once in two or three weeks. I might even have to delay until a month later when there are examinations. That was exactly why Volume 2 was posted a month after Volume 1.**

 **"You call that a long story short?"**

 **You want to hear the long story?**

 **"No."**

 **Second thing. I'm kind of thinking more and more that Cyan is off the spotlight for some time. He will be back in the next volume, or the volume after the next if I want to go with chronology.**


	9. Volume 9: Obtaining the Third (II)

**Hello again, everyone! I couldn't post my story last week - I didn't know I could be so busy at the end of my holiday. Anyway, I wish everyone a happy New Year!**

 **Okay, maybe not exactly New Year. Happy New Year's Eve!**

 **Yes! My story has reached exactly 300 views (yes, no more, no less, 300 views) when I post this volume!**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Falneou17: Thanks for all your advices! I'll try to imply them.**

 **Norcarnik: Maybe...? Fine, it's not, since I don't ship them. But i don't want to say whether or not your guess was close.**

* * *

 **\- Round 18: Give Jr. Surge a Shock -**

\- Orange's P.O.V. -

Wow... She actually did the complete same thing as what I was thinking to be the best solution of defeating Jr. Surge. And she said that I could win her in a few minutes... What a liar!

I've proven myself to be right. She is strong. Very strong. Battling with her would pretty much be like battling with myself. I think that I have found the best competitor there is. I congratulated her when she went out of the gym door, with the Thunderbadge proudly pinned on her pink handbag... To be exact, her magenta handbag.

"I won't disappoint you. See you soon!" I said in a cheerful tone. I then went into the gym. I battled with every single trainer with only my Geosnake, since it was overwhelming every single Pokémon there, since none can use Electric moves which will not deal any damage at all. All the Pokémon can only use weak Normal-type moves, which is still not very effective due to Geosnake being a Steel-type. As a result, all the battles were easy, and I finished battling the trainers within 15 minutes, less than half the time used by Maggie. I then went to the Pokémon Centre to heal my Pokémon before coming back to face Jr. Surge.

"Hi there, Orange!" He greeted with a strong, clear voice.

"Jr. Surge! Wait, I need to ask... How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Don't you know that you're famous? You're the son of the champion! And your battling skills, they're perfect! All the Gym Leader, including me, are very excited to face you!" He informed me, which made me feel a bit nervous. Am I that famous?

"So... Let's begin with the match. Go, Electrode! Use Supersonic!"

"Go, Geosnake! Use Earthquake!"

Geosnake got confused, but still dealt the move. Geosnake's level wasn't as high as Maggie's Sandslash, so Electrode didn't faint in a single shot.

"Earthquake again!"

"Hmm... A Ground-type, again... Well, I do think that I've learned from the last match, which was with a strong trainer before you challenge me. Electrode..." He covered his ears. Okay, he is doing it, he really is going to do it... I've got to cover my ears. If I had known earlier, I should have used Dig.

"SELFDESTRUCT!"

He done it. His Electrode was much faster, and dealt that reckless move. Geosnake only had a third of its health left.

"Go, Raichu! Use Quick Attack!"

"Use Earthquake!"

I had no luck. Raichu landed the attack, and Geosnake hurt itself due to confusion.

"Raichu, one last Quick Attack!"

Geosnake fainted. "Go, Neudot, use Take Down!"

The battle continued, and Raichu fainted because of a Take Down. However, Neudot fainted at the same time due to recoil damage.

"Go, Magneton!"

Magneton is an Electric and Steel type. Herba can't do much against Steel, whereas Bugpie is weak to Electric. So how?

I thought for a moment.

"I know how. Go, Herba! Use Razor Leaf as many times as you can!"

"Use Sonicboom!"

After a few Razor Leaf attacks, Herba was down to low health due to Magneton's attacks, but due to type disadvantage Magneton was still at half of its health. There was a leaf pile in front of Magneton.

Bang! Herba fell onto the ground.

"Switch out, go, Bugpie!"

"That is way much easier to handle. I wonder why someone that famous would use a Flying-type Pokémon to challenge me. It's illogical." Jr. Surge said, crossing his arms while tilting his head.

I whisper to Bugpie and tell it to go and stay near the leaf pile. Also, I told it to attack after Magneton.

"Maybe you just want to buy time to do something? I don't know. Magneton, use Thunderbolt!"

"I only have one Pokémon left. What do you expect? Use Gust!" I said in a relatively low voice.

"If that's the case... I win!" Jr. Surge said, proudly.

'You'll be stunned seconds later, don't worry.' I thought.

Bugpie is hit by the super-effective move and is almost down. However, the Thunderbolt move also hit the leaf pile, setting it up on fire. Bugpie then uses Gust, which blows the burning leaves to Magneton. After being hit by Razor Leaf a couple of times, Gust and the fire, Magneton fainted.

Jr. Surge gasped. "Wow... So the legend, they are all true... You're as strong as they said."

"Am I?" I said while smiling brightly.

"You're as strong as the trainer who fought me just now." He said, taking out a Thunderbadge - as well as some other random stuff - while handing it to me. Normally I wouldn't like people to compare me with others for battling, but this time I am just settling on his comment. I agree with him too.

I went out of the gym, heal my Pokémon, at got ready.

"Next stop, Celadon City!"

* * *

\- Somewhere in Viridian Forest -

"What are you thinking in that tiny brain of yours by getting those puny, useless gym badges?"

"Err..."

"Clean your ear, Magenta, and listen to me carefully. What I want, is information. About that blond-haired boy."

"Yes, Boss!" Magenta then went to do the usual chores.

'Well at least now I know something about that blond-haired boy...' The boss of the Junior Rocket Squad thought, watching at his Enviometer. 'He's very good in battling, however...' He smiled evilly.

* * *

 **\- Round 19: Darkness -**

After having a sufficient amount of rest, Cyan continued in his search for Orange. He went to the east exit of Cerulean City.

\- Rock Tunnel -

"Firetail, use Flash!"

By now Firetail is already at level 31, Roundplant has evolved into a Gloom, and Cyan didn't combine his Procle and Elecle, which he called Propoint and Elepoint.

The originally dark Rock Tunnel became much brighter.

And that was when Cyan heard a scream.

"Ow! My eyes!" The scream sounded.

"Err... Hello? Who's there?" Cyan asked.

That was when the shadow turned his body and attacked.

"Go, Champ!" The shadow sounded, summoning his Machamp.

"W... Wait! Wait!" Cyan shouted. "I mean no harm at all!"

"Then please don't use Flash! It hurts a lot, you know!" The shadow replied.

"Okay..." Cyan then retreated Firetail. The Rock Tunnel went back to darkness. In almost complete and utter darkness, Cyan barely saw the shadow approaching him.

"... Who are you...?" Cyan asked in a trembling voice.

The shadow was now standing beside him. "Thank you." He said, while patting Cyan's shoulder. Cyan immediately moved his shoulder away.

"And... To answer your question... My name is Jack. I'm the son of a former Elite Four Member. I like to train in the dark, so Rock Tunnel is the best choice. I've been training here for quite a few hours, so I couldn't bear that Flash."

"Okay..." Cyan didn't say anything much.

Suddenly, the noise in Rock Tunnel got louder.

"Oh... Your Flash did attract quite a number of wild Pokémon..." Jack said.

"Is that good or bad?" Cyan asked.

"Good for me. I was intending to attract wild Pokémon in other means, oh well. For you though... If you're not strong enough, then bad for you. No worries, you'll be okay. Champ, use Bullet Punch to all of them!"

The Machamp knocked out every single Geodude, Graveler and even Zubat that it hit. There were only a few weakened Golbats left.

"A few more! Use Karate Chop to them!"

And that was how the Golbats fainted.

"Wow... You are quick!" Cyan said.

"Hmm... Let's see... 6 Geodudes, 4 Gravelers, 7 Zubats and 3 Golbats in 14.5 seconds... Yeah, that's quite good, but still not the fastest. Last time Champ defeated 23 Pokémon in 14 seconds.

"Wow! You're even quicker than my best friend, Orange!"

"Oh, you mean the son of the champion?"

"Yeah! I hope that one day he would challenge you!"

"I hope so." Jack said. 'He will.' He thought. "Well... I think I've trained enough here for today. Bye!"

"Oh, wait!" Cyan said. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, I'm not in a hurry." Jack replied.

"Why do you train in the dark? Don't people train when there is sufficient light such that they can observe the battle and think of ways to win?"

"Oh... The most important benefit of training in the dark is that it trains your reflexive abilities, as well as your ability to react. You see, you can't always expect to have sufficient light when battling. However, darkness isn't all that bad. It can help you if you are prepared for it, and if it doesn't help the opponent. However..."

Jack took a deep breath and continued. "Just remember one thing. Darkness helps only if you use it correctly, and use the correct darkness. Physical darkness is thus no big deal at all. There is, however, a kind of darkness that I, and I believe you and most people, fear of. It is the mental darkness. I mean, the darkness in the heart. It never helps anyone. There is no way you can use it correctly. Once you use it, it's wrong."

"I understand, Jack." Cyan said. "Thanks a lot for your advice."

"No problem, and bye!" Jack then went out of Rock Tunnel.

'Good that it's already 7 pm. He won't get his eyes hurt.' Cyan thought. 'Use darkness? I'll try. Err... Um... Argh! No use. I'll just use the old-fashioned way.'

"Firetail! Use Flash!"

Rock Tunnel was lightened up again.

There were some noise, again.

'Let's see if I can handle this myself... The noise is much softer than just now, I wonder why... Maybe Jack defeated a lot of the wild Pokémon already.'

A wild Pokémon came out.

"A Clefairy! No, wait, a Jigglypuff! Wait a minute... What is that?"

Cyan took out his Pokédex. "A... Combination?"

"Jigglairy. FN017. One of the first artificially made Pokémon by the means of combining ordinary Pokémon. It occurs rarely in nature."

"If it's that rare, I think I'm going to catch it. Firetail, use Mega Punch!"

To avoid Jigglairy fainting, Cyan used a not very effective move.

But still, Jigglairy fainted. It was a critical hit, happening at a wrong time.

"Ugh... Bad luck."

Suddenly, Firetail was being attacked. Cyan used his Pokédex again.

"A Wigglable?!" Cyan shouted.

"FN018. Legends say that its egg has magical healing powers. Attempts to artificially create this extremely rare Pokémon has failed."

"Forget about bad luck. I'm having an unbelievable luck! Firetail, use Metal Claw!"

It was super effective, but Wigglable's health was long enough to withstand it.

It took a few seconds for Cyan to notice that Wigglable didn't fought back. It slowly crawled to Jigglairy, using a Wish. For some reason, Wigglable's body was kept curled.

Soon, Jigglairy was revived. However, Wigglable didn't look good. It collapsed head first onto the floor.

Cyan looked at his Pokédex, and got shocked. Not only the health bar went to zero, but Wigglable's signal slowly faded and disappeared.

'No...' Cyan thought. But it was too late. The Jigglairy went to the side of the body. After a few calls from the Jigglairy which didn't have replies, it cried in depression. The Jigglairy soon walked away slowly.

The only shadow now standing beside it had tears running down his face. 'I... I killed it..."

An object rolled down from the now uncurled body. It was seen by Cyan that it was an egg.

"I... I promise... I will take care of it... I will..." Cyan looked up, wanting to watch the moon. But it looks like he was still in the tunnel.

"... The House of Memories... Is not far away... It's...the least I can do."

Cyan used a Max Repel, carefully carried the body. He soon went out of Rock Tunnel. By the time he arrived at Lavender Town, it was already 8:15 pm. He placed it in front of the House of Memorials, with a note attached. Cyan walked away, wiping off his tears, took one more glance before entering the Pokémon Centre.

'For a loveable mother.'

* * *

"Argh! Lost it again! That damn freaking Wigglable... I give up!" A shadow, holding an electric shock baton shouted. The echoes of the shout lasted for seconds before dissipating.

* * *

 **Aw, man... Why did this volume has to be that sad? It's New Year's Eve! I can't help it. Cyan is going to Lavender City anyway, so I decided to write this volume in this way. Forgive me! One more thing to mention: round 19 was sad and quite dark, but not violent, so I didn't include this volume into the two most violent volumes of PS2G Ch.1.**

 **Schools starting! No...**

 **From this chapter on, I will be writing the expected date of release**

 **Expected date of release for volume 10: By 16th January**

* * *

 **Pokédex entries**

FN017: Jigglairy - Balloon Fairy Pokémon -

Type: Fairy/Normal

Height: 1' 10" (55.9 cm)

Weight: 14.3 lbs. (6.5kg)

Ability: Cute Charm

Entry: One of the first artificially made Pokémon by the means of combining ordinary Pokémon. It occurs rarely in nature.

* * *

FN018: Wigglable - Balloon Fairy Pokémon -

Type: Fairy/Normal

Height: 3' 9" (114.3 cm)

Weight: 57.3 lbs. (26.0 kg)

Ability: Cute Charm

Entry: Legends say that its egg has magical healing powers. Attempts to artificially create this extremely rare Pokémon has failed.


	10. Volume 10: Friend in Celadon City

**Hey everyone... Argh! I'm late three days! I have three good reasons for this three day delay, which everyone would think of these being excuses.**

 **16th January: The network issue of FanFiction happened when I finally could find Wi-Fi for my phone.**

 **17th January: It's Sunday, and I didn't have any internet.**

 **18th January: The computer room in my school closed down for a day for some reason.**

 **Anyways... Sorry!**

* * *

 **\- Round 20: A Friend in University -**

\- Celadon City -

It was 9pm when Orange arrived at Celadon City. Due to his eyesight it took him 4 hours to get there. What's worse was that the sky got darker the later it is.

'The gym! Where's the gym? Ugh, I hate darkness...' Orange thought.

Finally, Orange's body gave out. Orange stumbled, falling down onto the flower garden. He hadn't rest for 18 hours straight.

And that was also when he noticed that he didn't have a tent with him. It was with Cyan.

"That Cyan! How long is he going to take to catch up?" He shouted to the starry sky.

Orange sat back up. "I can't just sleep here... I need shelter." He said to himself.

"... I got it!" Orange stood up. "I'm finding Pebbles."

It was no easy task for him, although it would normally be not much of a big deal for most people. Pebbles lives in a house near to Celadon University. She is a student, and she shares the house with her best friend, Ilmia.

"Pebbles and Ilmia's house... There! I found it!"

Orange rang the doorbell. The door opened a moment later. A figure wearing pyjamas came to answer.

"Hello, who are you?"

"You're Ilmia, right? Pebbles know me, you can call her to come." Orange answered.

"Pebbles? She's already asleep! She was busy completing her project and now she's exhausted."

"Well... I'm one of her childhood friends. My name is Orange. I just wanted to come and ask for shelter." Orange explained.

"Hold on! Wait a minute..." Ilmia stopped Orange from continuing. "You're... Orange? The son of the champion?"

"Yeah, everyone refers me to that."

"Hmm..." Ilmia thought for a while. "Pebbles did mention about you some time ago. She said that you have some serious battling skills, and I thoroughly know how well you battle. I need proof that you really are Orange, though. I don't want to end up getting kidnapped." Ilmia joked, but also looked serious in what she said.

"If it's a battle that you want, sure." Orange said. 'The problem, though, is that I almost can't see anything in the dark.' He thought.

* * *

"Go, Bugpie!"

"Go, H-plus!"

Orange checked his Pokédex. "Aciquid, FN011, Acid Pokémon. Gives out a sourish stench. A few drops of its liquid, with a pH value of -1, can corrode through a feet thick of metal.

"Negative 1?!" Orange exclaimed.

"Well, for your information, it's actually not too much of a big deal. The 0 to 14 range which is usually thought by most people as the extreme values of the pH scale is a misconception."

'Hmph. I didn't say that I didn't know it, I was just a bit scared of the liquid of that Pokémon of yours.' Orange thought. "Okay, Bugpie, use Confusion!"

The battle continued until Bugpie fainted, with H-plus at a bit lower than half of its health.

"Go, Herba, use Leech Seed!"

"Leech Seed? What are you doing?" Ilmia said, with a suspicious expression.

At the same time, Orange suddenly found out that Herba was taking damage, instead of recovering.

'Liquid Ooze... I didn't know that, it's the first time I faced it, anyways...' Orange thought.

"H-plus, use Sludge!"

"Herba, use Razor Leaf!"

Herba was at half its health, with H-plus close to faint. Although it had Liquid Ooze, that didn't mean that it would not lose health if seeded.

"Retreat, go OH-minus!" Ilmia reacted.

'The nicknames could have been much better...' Orange thought while using his Pokédex again.

"Basiquid, FN012. Has an odour similar to bleach. Having a pH value of 15, it is known as one of the only two natural origins of a substance placed outside the standard pH scale."

'I know how.' Orange thought. "Herba, switch out. Go, Geosnake, use Earthquake!"

"OH-minus, use Bubblebeam!"

Geosnake fainted after another round. "Go, Herba! Use Razor Leaf!"

Both Pokémon battled until Herba fainted. OH-minus, however, was also exhausted.

"My last Pokémon, go, Neupoint, use Pound!" Orange said, looking out of the battle field.

"Are you sure you really are Orange? You only have one Pokémon left out of four, and I still have two. And you can't even see your own Pokémon." Ilmia suspected. "Hmm... OH-minus, Use Surf!"

'Say what you want, Ilmia. You are attempting to hit Neupoint with a Surf move such that you can hit it accurately, huh? Then you have just fallen into my trap. I need to run from that liquid, though; pH 15 is not something that can be played with.' Orange thought, dodging himself from the water wave.

Neupoint hit first, with OH-minus' attack almost knocking out Neupoint.

"Come on, Neupoint, one more Quick attack!"

OH-minus fainted. "Go, H-plus!" Ilmia switched in H-plus, which suddenly became much more energetic for some reason.

"Hey, why is H-plus in full health?" Orange asked, his eyes only able to look at his Pokédex.

"It was useless to command OH-minus, it would surely faint soon anyway. I used a Hyper Potion on H-plus instead." Ilmia explained.

"Well you just wasted it then. You do know that my Pokémon is really low in level, don't you? I would lose after this round, and a single move would never be able to knock your Aciquid out!"

"Perhaps. I just wanted to get rid of you faster, Orange-pretender." Ilmia said, with her face starting to darken.

'Ha! It's so fun to fool people! And she wasted a Hyper Potion!' Orange thought. 'But wait... Maybe not. She was lying on that, I think.'

"Although I can't see it, Neupoint is there, and I believe it. One last move, Neupoint..."

Suddenly, H-plus flew to the direction of the pit of the Earthquake, filled with alkaline water.

"... Body Slam."

H-plus suffered from the neutralization of it's body with the base liquid. The salt formed by the chemical reaction then seeped into the wounds of H-plus, causing it to faint straight away due to the humongous pain, in front of its wordless, clueless trainer.

"... Sorry, Orange! I doubted you so much!" Ilmia collapsed onto the ground.

"Never mind, just do me a favor by giving me a place to sleep, thanks." Orange said cheekily, helping Ilmia to stand back up.

"Your Pokémon... They aren't trained much yet, right? Their level is quite low, you know." Ilmia stood back up, borrowing Orange's Pokémon and looked at them.

"Yeah, my best friend usually was the one who would help me to train them, but for now I don't know where he is." Orange said.

Ilmia nodded and closed her eyes for a while, clutching onto Orange's Pokémon tightly.

"Hey, Ilmia, can I... Sleep?"

Ilmia opened her eyes back. "Oh, sorry! I forgot. Here, your Pokémon. Let's go get some sleep."

Orange took them back, and followed Ilmia into the house.

Ilmia went to sleep before Orange. Orange went into the guest room and put his Pokémon on a desk beside the bed. He looked at his Pokémon one last time for the day before sleeping.

'Wow... You're one of them...'

They were all in full health.

* * *

 **⁃ Round 21: A Love Story -**

"Hey... Wake up... Just wake up already!" Orange yelled, shaking Ilmia's shoulder.

"...Huh? What? It's only 6 am!" Ilmia woke up and replied sleepily.

"I can't wait any longer! I need to go and find the gym now!"

"Uh... You do know that you still can't take on the Gyms until 7 am, right?" Ilmia sat up on the bed, with her hair messed up.

"But I need to get there now! I want to be the first person there! And I can't get there on my own in the dark! Come on, please!" Orange begged.

"Um... What's... going on?" Another voice sounded.

"Oh, Pebbles, you're awake..." Ilmia said.

"Wait!" Pebbles shouted in surprise. "Err... Orange, what brings you here?"

"He wants to battle the Gym Leader in Celadon City, and for now he is being... a little bit too enthusiastic." Ilmia explained.

"Haha. Still the same since you were five, Orange." Pebbles smiled.

"Hey, Pebbles, Err..." Ilmia hesitated, but then asked, "Would you mind bringing him to the gym? I really want to sleep for a bit longer. In return I can help you with your project later when I get up."

"Well... Okay, but just give me some hints. I know that you can do all of them easily, being an excellent student in Chemistry, but I need to practice too." Pebbles answered.

"Okay! So it's a deal." Ilmia's said. "Hey... Where's Orange?"

"Hmm... Looks like we talked a bit too much in his opinion. I'll go find him, and thanks for helping!" Pebbles said before leaving.

Ilmia went to look at the project.

"Yes, just as easy as I expected. Looks like I can sleep for a while longer! Although I really do need to give a bit of hints later, though..."

Meanwhile, a shadow was hiding behind the house. "Boss... It should be her..."

* * *

"Orange? Orange! Where are you?" Pebbles shouted.

"Err... Hello?" A shadow behind Pebbles said, tapping her shoulder. Pebbles turned around, and saw a figure with a mask and a pair of sunglasses on the face.

"Ah! Go, Krabby!" Pebbles reacted.

"Wait! I just wanted to ask whether you are Pebbles..." The figure said, with a trembling, high pitch voice.

"Hmm... You don't sound like you're doing something bad..." Pebbles thought for a while. "But how did you know my name?"

"I know who Orange is. He mentioned about you yesterday when I met him." The figure answered. "My name is Maggie."

"You know Orange? Hmm... Okay, I believe you, but then I'm finding Orange right now. He wants to go to the gym very badly, so he went to find it himself. He has a poor eyesight, so he must have gotten lost." Pebbles said.

"But why does Orange want to go to gyms that early and fast? He even neglects his own weakness?" Magenta said.

"If you're asking that then it means that you might not have known Orange well enough yet. For your information, Orange is a battle maniac. He likes to battle more than anything else. He has Pokémon battles every second he could. He never declined any battle offered to him, and the scary part is that he never lost to any of them as long as it's possible. And those sentence doesn't even get close to describe his obsession with battling.

"As long as it's possible?" Magenta got a bit confused.

"Well, as long as you don't tell him to do something like battling six level 100 Machamps with a single level 3 Ratatta." Pebbles joked. "In other words, if he can't defeat a team using his Pokémon team, then it is basically impossible for anyone to use his team to do so."

"Oh, I understand now. Hey... I think I heard something, a soft bump." Magenta said, focusing her eyesight on the direction of the sound. "Hmm... Oh, it's Orange! Follow me!"

'Wow... I didn't hear anything, or see anything as well. She sure has some sharp senses...' Pebbles thought.

\- Front of Celadon Department Store -

"Ow... My head..." Orange said, after a terrible bump on the entrance door.

"Orange! I've finally found you!" Pebbles shouted.

"Oh Pebbles!" Orange turned to look at Pebbles, with the direction of his eyesight off target.

"Hey Orange! You're okay?" Magenta said.

"... Maggie is that you? I'm... fine! Perfectly fine!" Orange said nervously.

"You don't sound like it, and you don't look like it as well. Your forehead is quite red." Magenta said, crossing her hands.

"Never mind. Pebbles, where's the gym?"

"Let me bring you..." Pebbles said, when she looked at Magenta's handbag, noticing the 3 badges pinned neatly on it.

"Maggie, do you want to follow along?"

"No thanks, I already know where it is. I'll go there by my own, bye!" Magenta said while taking leave.

"Aw man... That makes her the first challenger of the day again..." Orange mumbled. "Oh, speaking of Maggie... She asked me about some information about Misty, your mum."

"My mum? Sure."

* * *

\- Front of Celadon Gym -

"Misty's your mum? Can you please tell me something about her?" Magenta said to Pebbles, with Orange staring at the door of the gym.

"Yeah, well, yes. Misty is my mum. She is a Gym Leader who specializes in the water type."

"But... How much do you know about your mum when she was younger?"

"Hmm... I don't really know what should I say..." Pebbles said, with her eyes diverting to Orange. "Maybe I can tell you about a love story, which I find it quite interesting."

"Love story?"

"Well, Orange's dad has been the champion for many years, which might have been the reason for him being admired a lot, especially being admired by girls. Before my mum married with my dad, she had a crush on Orange's dad." Orange, stunned by that statement, looked at Pebbles. "But then after Orange's dad had a girlfriend my mum went away and got married. But looks like Orange's dad and that lady broke up for some reason, and then he got together with Orange's mum. If my mum didn't get married that fast she might have been together with Orange's father."

"Wow, and... Who is that lady?"

"I remember it's the mother of Orange's best friend. I don't know if you know him."

"What? You mean Cyan's mother?" Magenta exclaimed, almost forgetting to raise her pitch. Luckily she would normally also raise the pitch of her voice when she is shocked. Orange, hearing the love story for the first time, was stunned as well.

"So you do know him." Pebbles said.

"Oh my, that is one complicating love story..." Magenta said.

"Oh, it's almost 7 am now. I've got to go do my project. Bye, Orange and Maggie!" Pebbles then walked away.

Orange and Maggie both waved hands. They then looked at each other.

"Now... Tell me about your costume."

"This mask is used to cover my nose and mouth from spores and pollen, and I decided to put up these sunglasses because I thought that the trainers would be using Sunny Day to power up their Pokémon." Magenta said, just as the clock stroke 7.

"Hey the gym door opened! Me first!"

"... Good luck, Maggie!" Orange said, this time saying it more willingly than before.

"Thanks, Orange!"

Magenta went into the gym, with the story repeatedly going through her head. "This information... It should be okay..."

* * *

 **Yay! I finally reached the 10th Chapter milestone! (Or perhaps just an inch-stone...) I'm hoping to get at least one review for this chapter.**

 **Expectation date: By 29th January**

* * *

 **Pokédex entries**

FN011: Aciquid - Acid Pokémon -

Type: Water/Poison

Height: 1' 6" (0.46 m)

Weight: 3.65 lbs (1.66 kg)

Ability: Liquid Ooze

Entry: Gives out a sourish stench. A few drops of its liquid, with a pH value of -1, can corrode through a feet thick of metal.

* * *

FN012: Basiquid - Alkali Pokémon -

Type: Water/Poison

Height: 1' 6" (0.46 m)

Weight: 4.00 lbs (1.81 kg)

Ability: Liquid Ooze

Entry: Has an odour similar to bleach. Having a pH value of 15, it is known as one of the only two natural origins of a substance placed outside the standard pH scale.


	11. Volume 11: Taking the Fourth

**Volume 11: Taking the Fourth**

 **Hi.**

 **For the reason of the delay... I just had a plunge of the interest to continue writing, seeing that I had completed 10 chapters. Other than that, the schoolwork is getting control of my life. Nevertheless, here it is.**

* * *

 **\- Round 22: Town of Radio Technology -**

\- Lavender Town -

It's 8:30 am when Cyan woke up. He opened his eyes, which were swollen caused by crying. He sat up straight for a while, crawled out and kept his tent.

'Orange... I wonder where he will rest without this tent...' Cyan thought. 'I must find him soon.'

That was when he found out that this town had quite some differences with other cities. It was a quiet town, and although with characteristics which were completely comparable to the standards of Saffron City in the 90's, it didn't have much of the usual hustle and bustle.

"Lavender Town... It has been thoroughly like this since my dad came here decades ago, as he said." Cyan mumbled. "It never developed much, compared to the other cities. Perhaps it is because people hope that the spirits embedded here would rest in peace..."

Cyan floated away, with his eyes resting on the beautiful and tranquil, but somewhat bleak surroundings, which is of course hard to avoid from the given fact that it rests hundreds of souls. He soon found himself a bit bored, though.

'Hmm... Is there anything to visit here?'

His vision soon locked on a tower, which looked a bit more modern than the other constructions present.

'The Lavender Radio Tower... Looks like it is the only interesting place there is here.' Cyan thought, although still not hoping for too much.

Cyan then went into the radio tower to have a look. And he was astonished. He didn't expect that the facilities were so much more advanced than how it looked from the outside, maybe as advanced as what that could be seen in buildings of Saffron City now.

"Wow! I never thought that a radio station could have a supercomputer!" Cyan gasped, looking through a window into a room.

"That is what we use to process all the radio waves scattered throughout the Kanto region." A man in a white suit said, with a bright smile as a greeting. "It is acknowledged as one of the five strongest supercomputers out of the 34 of them in Kanto up-to-date. For your information three of the other supercomputers are in Saffron City, whereas the last but not least is in One Island."

"Not surprised by the fact that Saffron City has three. Anyways, how may I call you?" Cyan asked.

"I'm Devan, a manager of Lavender Radio Tower." The man answered politely. "And yours?"

"I'm Cyan, a Pokédex holder."

"Oh, you're a Pokédex holder! I've heard of them a long time ago. You guys saved the world a couple of times before, and it's an amazing story! I hope that you can keep up the good work, and be the best Pokémon trainers ever!" Devan said.

"Thanks, Mr. Devan." Cyan replied.

"Not like me, though..." Devan sighed. "I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer too, back before. It was my dream to be the strongest Pokémon trainer ever."

"Then... What happened?" Cyan asked.

"Well, dreams are just dreams, I could never beat my brother, anyway." Devan mumbled.

"Your... brother? But why do you say that?"

"He's born to be stronger than me. If he had my dream and pursued it he would have been the champion. Too bad that he was too carefree and lazy to do so, and ended up getting some random job." Devan sighed.

Cyan frowned. "I... disagree with it. Why would you give up your dreams just because you think that your brother is stronger than you? It's your dream, and if you keep at it, I'm sure you can reach there, and you can even beat your brother!"

"It's easy for you to say. You would never understand how strong he is." Devan said, with a somewhat trembing tone.

"Don't be scared, Mr. Devan! I understand that you may not be as strong as your brother at the start... I have a friend myself, my best friend in fact, who is way much stronger than I am." Cyan argued, taking out his Pokédex. "But see this? I still keep on being a Pokédex holder! You can chase your dreams; anyone can. It's only up to you to decide whether you really want to."

Devan excused himself for a short while and picked up a phone call. "Your done with your work? Okay, continue with the other stuff," he said. He then turned back to Cyan, kept silent for a while, and he finally nodded.

"I guess you're right. I should go and pursue my dream. Maybe I can start with gyms. I only work from 4 to 10 am. I may use my resting time to do that." Devan said, showing a smile.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Cyan cheered.

Devan then introduced the other facilities in the Tower, seeing that he was about to leave soon, and had nothing urgent to do.

"That's all for your tour around Lavender Radio Tower." Devan said. "You can stay here to look at them for yourself, and may I excuse myself," He smirked, "I am now going to pursue my dream."

Cyan smiled happily, waving a good bye. "Good luck, Mr. Devan!"

Cyan then went back to the supercomputer, which was what he was the most interested at. Everything was looking well. The radio signals were all processed in the speed of lightning. Cyan used the radio function in his Pokétch, and as expected the radio signals had never been stronger and clearer.

Cyan put his Pokédex back into his pocket, unintentionally touching Orange's Pokéspecs. 'Oh! I need to find Orange now!'

Before he went, he looked at one of the screens of the supercomputer one last time. That was when it started to look odd.

'Hmm... A strong radio wave coming from the southeast direction. But it is quite far away... Way much farther out from the borderline of Kanto - even Johto. It's a bit strange, since the supercomputer normally would only process radio waves in Kanto. Never mind, just leave this to the workers here.'

Cyan then headed on to the west exit. 'Maybe I should wait for him in Celadon City instead. He should have already won the Vermillon City Gym.'

* * *

 **\- Round 23: Heat Her Up -**

\- Magenta's P.O.V. -

"Thanks Orange!" I said, smiling. In my brain, though, there were tons of things going through it. All that love story occupied quite some memory space. "This information... It should be okay," I mumbled.

That love story surely was complicated in my, and perhaps anyone's opinion. This should be all I need to tell Boss. I hope that he would be satisfied, or else... I don't even bear to imagine.

I went to challenge the trainers of the gym. As usual, all of the trainers were easy to defeat, although I still couldn't be super fast like Orange.

The last opponent in the gym is the Gym Leader. She looks very young, maybe just about my age.

"Hello, I'm Heather, Gym Leader of Celadon City. I'm told to give a badge only when the challenger is worthy of receiving one."

"I hope that I'm one of them." I said.

Soon, the battle started.

"Go, Vileplume!" Heather summoned her first Pokémon.

"Come out, Pidgeot! use Wing Attack!"

"Use Poison Powder!"

The battle continued until Vileplume fainted. However, Pidgeot was poisoned. I used an Antidote before Heather summoned her second Pokémon, a Victreebel. During the battle, Pidgeot was poisoned by yet another Poison Powder. Pidgeot finally did manage to defeat Victreebel, but this was all Pidgeot could handle. It fainted upon the final Pokémon, Tangrowth's Ancient Power.

"Here, Tangrowth, a Super Potion."

'Now... Both Wartortle and Sandslash are weak to grass. What's strong to grass? Flying, Fire, Ice... Ah! Poison!' I thought, noticing the remnants of Poison Powder. 'But... How do I take advantage of it?'

"Go, Wartortle! Use Bubblebeam, on the ground!" I shouted.

"On... The ground?" Heather questioned.

The Poison Powder was washed into the Bubblebeam. The attack then bounced back to Tangrowth. It did the same damage as a normal Bubblebeam would have, since it lost energy due to the bounce but had its effects multiplied by poison. The good thing is, this poisoned Tangrowth.

"Tangrowth, use Razor Leaf!"

Wartortle had one-third of its health left after that attack. If it wasn't for its level it might have fainted immediately. Suddenly, Wartortle started to vibrate. It's evolving!

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" I commanded. Blastoise powered up quite a lot after evolving. That attack, although being not very effective, dealt a signicant damage to Tangrowth. It is almost going to faint.

"Tangrowth! Use Giga Drain!" Heather commanded desperately. However, she forgot about the Poison Powder suspended within the water. Using Giga Drain absorbs water from Blastoise, which means it would also absorb the water and thus the poison at the surroundings. Blastoise fainted after the Giga Drain, but Tangrowth did not gain any health.

"Sandslash, finish it with Slash!"

At last, Tangrowth fainted.

"I see... You deserve this badge." Heather handed the badge, together with money and a Technical Machine which contains Giga Drain. "Although I couldn't demonstrate the power of this move, believe me that this move is the best move you can find in tight situations." She said.

"Okay, thanks!" I replied.

I went out of the gym, with the Badge pinned on my pink bag.

"Wow, that was a good battle! You turned what supposedly would harm you to something that lets you gain advantage!" Orange said, smiling. "I really look forward to the day I battle with you."

"Haha, thanks." I replied, a bit shyly. For some reason my face turned red. At least I could hide my feelings since he wouldn't see my face red, according to his eyesight and my mask.

"Hmm...? Are you embarrassed or something? You sure sound like it."

Ugh... I didn't hide it in my tone. Anyway...

"What? No! Um... It's your turn now. I'm sure you can get the badge within half an hour!" I said hastily.

"Sure thing." Orange said. "Bye, Maggie!"

"Bye!" I said, walking away rushingly before I reveal anything anymore.

When I flew back to Viridian Forest, I kept on thinking about a ton of things which happened today. The love story, I'd have to tell boss if I want to get a day off.

But... What's really bothering me was that moment when I came out of the gym. I can't believe that I had that reaction when I met Orange. What's... what's that for?

It... can't be...

* * *

\- Orange's P.O.V. -

I went into the gym, revising Maggie's unusual tone for awhile. I don't think I have mistaken her embarrassed tone, but... What does it mean?

I looked down, at the lower part of my abdomen.

Nope, it's zipped.

I threw the thought away for the moment, and beaten all the trainers in the gym. All these trainers in the gyms sure needs some special training, in my opinion. I then went to heal my Pokémon, and meet the Gym Leader.

"Hi, Orange!"

"Hi, Heather." Well this time the reason that she knows me isn't because I'm famous. I met her quite a few times ago, not as a challenger, but as a guest of her mother's gigantic house. During those days the Gym Leader was her mother, but since a few months ago her mother decided to pass down the position to Heather, mainly because her mother wanted her to gain more battling experience.

That doesn't mean that she is an amateur in battling, though. She inherited the specialty of the Grass-type from her mother, and due to her consistent training for the past few years she has been qualified as a worthy Gym Leader who is hard to beat. She is, in fact, the third strongest trainer I've seen around my age, apart from myself, and Maggie.

"Oh well, looks like I'm giving away at least two badges today. Go, Vileplume!" Heather started off the battle.

"Go, Bugpie! Use Wing Attack!"

"Use Solar Beam!"

The battle continued until Bugpie got poisoned, when Vileplume had half its health left after eating a Sitrus Berry. "Switch out, go Geosnake!"

Geosnake has no problem when dealing with poison. What only matters are the Grass-type moves. Luckily enough, Grass is not very effective against steel. I believe that Geosnake will be able to endure long enough to cut a decent curvature...

"Switch out, go Tangrowth!"

I... think I know what she wants to do... A Grass Knot... If Tangrowth knows that move, which, more often than not, it usually does. Geosnake is not going to be able to last for too long.

"Geosnake, use Dig!"

I whispered to Geosnake to keep cutting the glass window with its tail. I stood in front of it so that Heather wouldn't notice. It's going to be 9 am soon. The sunlight is going to shine into the gym through that window.

"Tangrowth, use Solar Beam!"

After emerging from the ground, Geosnake was hit by the Solar Beam. It only had a fifth of its health left.

"Geosnake, use Dig again!"

"Switch out, go Vileplume, use Razor Leaf!"

Finally, Geosnake fainted. However, 4 rounds were sufficient for my plan.

I then used Bugpie and Herba to battle with Victreebel and Vileplume. Bugpie made Victreebel fall asleep and dealt a few moves before it fainted due to poison. Heather then called out Vileplume back when I summoned Herba. The battle continued until Vileplume fainted. Tangrowth then knocked out Herba. By now it was already 9 am.

"Come out, Neucle, use Body Slam!"

Apart from getting hit, Tangrowth was pushed to the focal point of the glass lens cut by Geosnake. Tangrowth got burned, and the battle soon ended, after both Tangrowth and Victreebel fainted because of the same reason.

"As I expected, you won!" Heather said, giving me the badge. "Though from what it is said in the rules I would need your prize money to buy a new glass window... Sorry."

I don't care about that anyway... I only want the badges. So far, I have had no problems in dealing with the gyms. I'll just need three more to challenge Mr. Green. I need to be quick.

I went to heal my Pokémon before I got going. "Fuchsia City, here I come!"

\- Normal P.O.V. -

\- 11:30 am -

"Orange? He had already beaten me hours ago!"

"What?!"

\- Somewhere in Viridian Forest -

"Where's boss?" Magenta asked a squad member.

"I don't know. You can try to contact him using your Enviometer. You don't need me to teach you that, right?"

Magenta nodded. She then dialed her boss' number, telling him about all her findings.

"Hmm... Alright, you're off duty today. Rest as much as you wish, though I will have more work for you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Finally! It's completed! A bit rushed, honestly...**

 **Expectation date... Well, I'll need to see how can I cope with the schoolwork first, but I promise it wouldn't be too long to wait. Once again sorry for the wait (if there really is anyone who is waiting).**


	12. Volume 12: What's Happening?

**Hey guys I'm back! (Applause for myself)**

 **Hope that I won't be so late for awhile, especially when my mid term exams are over. And for the next volume, I think that it's going to come quite soon. Just my expectation though, given the fact that... Wait, if I said it then I wouldn't be able to explain if I were to be late again. Better keep it to myself.**

* * *

 **\- Round 24: Background Story -**

\- 8:00 am -

\- Celadon City -

"Ilmia! I'm back!" Pebbles shouted outside of the house, which she always does despite having a doorbell.

However, there was no one answering the call this time.

"Ilmia? Are you there?" Pebbles asked again, but still there was no reply. She tried to twist the doorknob open. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked.

"Maybe she went out just now, and left it unlocked such that I could get back in... Hey! My report!"

Pebbles went to check her project, and found that not a single word was written on it. 'Oh... Ilmia is going to get it from me this time!" Pebbles thought angrily.

'Maybe she went out with her boyfriend, or she is just being useless at the game corner... Ugh, who cares.'

Pebbles laid onto her bed for a while before continuing with her project.

But it was just a moment before Pebbles sat back up.

'Something... is not right... I'm sure of it.' She thought, staring at Ilmia's favorite cap which she would always put on when going out.

'I'll need to find her. Soon.'

\- 11:30 am -

\- Pewter City -

"Come on in!" Brock said, accepting the final challenger before lunch break. In comes a young man with a smart appearance in a white suit.

"Hello. The fact that you have beaten all the trainers proves that you are worthy to challenge me. May I know your name?" said Brock.

"Hi, I'm Devan." Devan replied with a humble yet confident voice.

"Alright Devan, let's begin! Go, Onix!"

"Go, Vine! Use Razor Leaf!" Devin commanded.

'... W... What? What is that Pokémon? I have never seen anything like it before! And to make things worse, it's a Grass-type!' Brock thought. 'The chances of me winning is really slim... As I have never had any experience regarding this Pokémon...'

Nevertheless, Brock fought as hard as possible to show what a Gym Leader is capable of. Although Devan won in the end, his Pokémon, being a Grass-type and a level higher than Onix, almost fainted.

"I don't have anything much to say about my loss, so here's your badge!" Brock said, handing in the prizes.

"Thank you, Brock." Devan said.

\- Pallet Town -

"Grandpa..." Daisy said to Professor Oak. "I've collected a lot of recent data of Fakemons. However, so far I only collect information of 18 Fakemons. May I ask why are there numbers to 22 for these Fakemons at the bottom?"

"It's what I believe... It's just my intuition that there are still 4 types of fakemons that we have never seen before." Professor Oak replied. "Though this is not just a blind guess... It's the results I get from many years of research and experience..."

\- Vermillion City -

"Dear passengers, we sincerely apologize to inform everyone that the cruise to One Island is officially cancelled due to an emergency. Kindly request for a refund at Ticket Counter B by showing your ticket or Rainbow Card regarding this cruise. We hope to see you again!"

"Oh well... Not surprising, from the fact that-"

"What?! Are you seriously kidding me?! First a delay, then a postpone, and now a mother freaking cancellation?! Do you think I have all day to fool around?!"

"Blue!" Lorelei screamed. "Who do you think you are? You're 41 and a mother of 3 kids, and you're acting like you're 13! And you do know what's the cause of this, right? What should you blame?"

"Yeah, your right..." Blue said, collapsing back on her seat. "Well that was tiring... As much as I would like to, my energy now really can't compare with who I was 28 years ago... But being 28 years older doesn't really mean that my character would change a lot, does it?"

"Maybe... But then you should be able to control yourself much better than that." Lorelei answered. "Well... We can't just sit here. We should go find some other way to get there."

\- One Island -

"Hey! Where's the representatives for One and Four Island?" asked the director of the Pokémon Research Center, Celio.

"Well... There is a ship which was initially scheduled to travel to One Island has been cancelled. This might happen to be why," Lostelle, Representative of Three Island, said.

"Hmph. Those two young women... They let an elderly woman sit here like this an wait?" Ultima, the oldest person to date, said in annoyance.

"Well... The cause of it is due to the disappearance of a main sailor of the ship. What causes this is one of the three things that are to be discussed later on, the other two being the opening of the extended Pal Park and nature preservation," Celio's secretary said.

At that moment, the telephone rang. The secretary picked up the phone to answer it. She was stunned for quite a while after hanging the phone up.

"... What's wrong?" Celio asked.

"... Sorry, but may I excuse myself?" The secretary then went to check for her newly received email. Having read them, she immediately printed out the attachment sent to her, while staring back at the people.

"Guys... Scratch what I said just now. We have four things to discuss here... This new one being way much more important than the rest..."

\- Lavender Town -

"The problem is..." said Warren, the manager of Lavender Radio Tower who works after Devan's Shift. "We have received some extraordinary waves far away; about 100 knots to the southeast from Seaform Islands. For the last few hours our supercomputer has been processing it. The shocking truth is..."

Warren gulped. "There are Legendary Fakemons out there. I'll send an email with an attachment, which is the results sheet for what is processed, evaluated and examined from the radio waves mentioned above, together with sufficient and strong proofs regarding the seemingly unbelievable statement above..."

\- Somewhere in Viridian Forest -

\- Magenta's P.O.V. -

"Day off again, huh? Well, lucky for you. Boss serves you quite well, does he?"

"Don't be sarcastic, Julie. You know that I'm the least favoured of him, right?" I said to my squad leader.

Julie did not reply. She kept on making all the calculations that are to be done as soon as possible for boss' machine. She is the one in charge of designing it, and also to evaluate the figures of it. I, on the other hand, is in charge of the constructing work.

"She's not kidding, Magenta," Kyler replied at the other side of the room. "At least in my opinion, that is. You might be treated roughly, but that's it. You have nothing risky to do at all, unless you count hammering nails being dangerous. We, on the other hand, might be treated better, but we are forced to kidnap people." Kyler said, while showing his bandaged hand caused by an electrocution. "What if we accidentally failed our task? If we get caught by the police, we can't do anything but to sit, wait and get screwed, if we don't die trying to be a traitor. Yes, you may have been treated like a prisoner who was sentenced to life imprisonment, but we are more or less similar to being sentenced to death."

"He's right, you know." Lawrence said, opening the door of the headquarters. He was pulling in a brown sag, clumsily walking in with his feet which has obviously been severely corroded by chemicals. "You only need to get information, nothing else."

Boss called us again, this time through Julie's Pokétalkie. Boss assigned a new task to them, but leaving out me from the task. First I felt disappointed and thought that I was really useless in behalf of Boss, but as soon as I heard what the task was I felt a great sense of relief. The others... Well...

"See, Magenta? You'll never need to worry about doing these kinds of extreme tasks, we're always the victims." Julie said to me coldly. However, I could still hear a trembling tone in her voice. Of course she is afraid, if I were her I might have had an even bigger reaction, and fear. Capturing a former Champion is almost impossible.

"According to the map Boss sent just now, our target is now coming towards Viridian Forest at 45 mph, being 800 meters above sea level. We must get ready now." Julie commanded, rushing out of the headquarters.

"Right!" "Let's go!" The boys replied, following Julie out of the room.

I stood there silent for a second. Seeing that no one is now nearby, I decided that I would go and continue with the gym challenges in Fuchsia City.

Ugh... I can't lie to myself. I... just want to see Orange...

"Pidgeotto, use Fly!"

\- Cerulean City -

"Come on in!" The warm voice sounded. In comes a guy with a smart appearance.

"I would like to challenge you, Cerulean Gym Leader..." Devan said.

"Go, Vine!"

* * *

 **\- Round 25: Conflict -**

\- Fuchsia City -

\- Pal Park -

"So how are the visitors' feedbacks after the opening?" Bob, the current warden of Pal Park, asked.

"Well, so far so good! Although some of the visitors did mention in their reviews that it is humanly impossible to reach the edge of the extended Pal Park, while others think that it is worth the challenge," a computer assistant replied.

"Of course it isn't initially meant to be expected that anyone can reach and explore every single zone in one visit, especially when the Pal Park is extended to Viridian Forest!" Bob commented. "The forest zone is extended to save the Viridian Forest, not for normal jungle trekking!"

"Haha... Though I got to say, it sure was a good idea of someone to approve and plan out such a massive task. It is very money costing, but all of this is for achieving a goal, and I'm happy about it."

"Yes, we should all be proud!" Bob laughed, looking at how wonderful the Pal Park is now.

* * *

"Go, Safari Ball!" A trainer yelled, with hundreds of trainers following, one after another, somewhere in Pal Park.

* * *

'The possibility of catching a Pokémon with a Safari Ball in one go is small, but with that abundant number of trainers in there it is almost guaranteed that at least 10 Pokémon is going to be captured every single minute. That means that in a single weekday of 8 opening hours there is bound to be 5000 Pokémon which are caught.

This leads to a major disruption to the ecosystem of the forest zone. The conditions of Viridian Forest is not changing, it's still dying. What's worse is that now Pal Park is going to face the same problems.

It was absolutely naïve to think that the Viridian Forest could be saved by an extension of Pal Park. Viridian Forest, with its unique characteristics, is a habitat mostly for bugs, not for the wild Pokémon from Pal Park. Also, the distance from Pal Park to Viridian Forest is far from being within walking distance, especially with a time limit. Electric trains are built for this, and despite not polluting the forest much themselves, they are nevertheless a cause of destruction due to trees being cut down for the building of rail lines.

Some Pokémon which were rare before, some that has never even been seen years ago, are showing up and even becoming common, after hiding amongst the forest zone for centuries. This only means two things; their habitat is being more exploited, and more of them are going to be caught. Consequently, Pokémon of these species might not exist anymore in the wild one day. This would then lead to an imbalance of the ecosystem. Ultimately this will be the start of the end of the world...'

Baoba, a former warden, being very ill on his bed, is writing his will. Normally wills would be regarding about property and estates and all those stuff, but this is what he's thinking now. Disgusted by the technology development of mankind, especially in Pal Park, Baoba decided to write this instead.

'Only when one day humans reach that point, only when it's too late, only then will they regret for what they have done.'

Baoba stayed still for awhile.

'But if humans _were_ to be aware one day... Please don't forget to tell me in the altar room, Bob.'

Baoba placed his pen on the table, holding onto the will.

However, it was only a few minutes before the will drifted off a cold hand and landed on the ground.

* * *

\- Magenta's P.O.V. -

I arrived at Fuchsia City, about an hour after taking off. As soon as I reached there I saw that Orange was coming. I immediately put on a plastic-made functionless poison mask.

Through the goggles of my mask I looked at Orange. I realized that something was unusual. That enthusiastic smile of his, it wasn't there. He looked dispirited.

Luckily he wasn't all moody for long. Once he came close and saw my disguise he laughed.

"... Haha! You look like you're preparing to go into a poison gas chamber!"

"Well, you should prepare for a Poison-type gym, right?" I asked.

"I guess you're right then, though I still think it is a bit unnecessary... But it's fine. All of your disguises suit you really well, actually." Orange said. "Also, I like to see what kinds of accessories do you have. I'm imagining how would you look like if you wear a firefighter suit while challenging Blaine."

"Haha, sure!" I answered, but in my mind I know that this would never happen. I won't doubt Orange's speed at all, but the problem is that the distance between here and Saffron is quite far, and it would take him quite some time to get there. Even flying would take almost two hours. And don't even mention about the distance to Cinnabar. But I can't go and battle anymore, tomorrow's the day...

Orange sat on a bench built in front of the gym, looked away and stared blankly at the direction to the sea. He sighed.

"Um... What's wrong?" I asked, sitting beside him.

Orange turned and faced me in a weird direction, like he always did without his glasses. I have no idea why is he still not putting on one. "You know... I initially intended to go on my gym battling journey by myself, as I know that Cyan wouldn't really want to battle the gyms... and now he isn't even following me anymore." Orange said, staring away into the distant with a brief frown on his face, before changing back into his normal high-spirited smile again.

"But... Now I don't feel alone anymore." He patted on my shoulder and held on it. I didn't react as I was stunned. "I know in my heart... that there is a tough girl out there somewhere, who I will meet every time I go and challenge a gym. She and I share the same goal, the goal of challenging all the gyms. Albeit it is for different reasons, we're on the same track, winning all the gyms together, one by one."

Orange looked at me.

"I'm really happy to have such a good partner with me."

Hearing my idol saying things like that, I felt kind of awkward, but more to the happy side.

"I... I..." By then I was getting too nervous to say anything. My heart started pounding strongly.

\- Orange's P.O.V. -

"I... Oh! The lunch break is over!" She said hastily.

"You first," I replied. "Good luck!"

Since the first time I saw her, I did manage to change my manners a lot. I was all grumpy then, seeing that she always gets to challenge gyms before I do. I was wrong to be like that.

Maybe... I was wrong today too...

\- Flashback -

"Ugh! That Cyan is a whole piece of crap!" I yelled after knocking hard into yet another glass door.

"He knows that I'm blind without my glasses, but why isn't he showing up? That inconsiderate guy... And I thought he was a good friend I could trust!"

Suddenly, I felt a deadly aura not far away from me.

"Orange, I know that you're aggressive, or more suitably said impetuous, and I don't fault you for that... But, do you know... that some words can't be spoken? No matter how great you are?"

I stood there silent, not daring to look back.

"Looks like you don't need me anyway... or this either."

What I heard was glass shattering and footsteps, fading out from my auditory sense.

When I turned back, the only thing that I noticed was my Pokéspecs lying on the ground, unusable anymore. He smashed it in anger.

'... I will never forgive him.'

\- End of flashback -

I need to apologize, soon.

* * *

 **Finally I've completed another volume! This volume was much harder to write than I thought... Especially the part where Baoba writes his will. However I'm satisfied with how it turns out. And it's the longest volume I've written so far! Just to compensate for my lateness of this volume.**

 **Fine. It's only 200 words longer.**

 **Expectation date: 12 June 2016**

 **Yay the expectation date is back! Because of one reason, which I'm going to say if I'm not late again.**

 **"Okay, we'll never know the reason."**


	13. Volume 13: Get Hold On the Fifth

**Phew! Done, a bit not just in time... I am an hour late according to the time here, but anyway... it's here!**

 **I hope my interest in writing doesn't plunge again, the story is just about to get interesting.**

 **No... School is back...**

* * *

 **\- Round 26: Avoiding the Truth -**

-Magenta's P.O.V.-

"Sandslash, use Earthquake!"

The opponent's Muk fainted in one shot.

I continued breezing through my opponents with little effort, as my Sandslash keeps on overpowering my opponents, who had Pokémon with a type disadvantage and relatively low level. Despite a few Poison-type moves were dealt, none of them poisoned Sandslash. As soon as I defeated everyone I used a Max Potion, seeing that Sandslash fought for quite some time.

"Hello there, nice to meet you, challenger." Janine said in a low tone, her purple scarf covering her mouth. She is one of the few remaining ninjas of the modern world today, her wrinkles showing the experiences she have been through.

The battle started soon enough, her Muk came out while I used Sandslash.

"Use Earthquake!" I commanded. Janice's Muk was different, it had a much higher level, and as a result Muk didn't faint, although it is close to.

"Muk, use Thief."

Oh, crap. She knows what have I done.

"A Pecha Scarf..."

"Sandslash, use Sand Tomb!" I originally planned to use Slash, but then it is possible that Sandslash will get poisoned. Anyway, Muk fainted.

"Go, Crobat, use Poison Fang."

Sandslash did not receive much damage due to type resistance, but it was badly poisoned after the move. Ugh... I never knew I needed Antidotes...

"Use Stone Edge!"

Crobat was a bit higher in level and endured the hit.

"Crobat, use Crunch."

"Switch out, go Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot had a tad bit more than half of its HP left. Janine then used a Hyper Potion.

Pidgeot fainted after two rounds. Despite being quite fast itself, it was still slower than Crobat. However, a Quick Attack managed to deal decent damage to Crobat.

"Go, Blastoise, use Water Pulse!"

"Crobat, use Poison Fang again."

Blastoise fortunately wasn't badly poisoned, but the move still inflicted quite some damage. Crobat fainted after the Water Pulse.

"Go, Arbok, use Toxic."

I've then noticed that she still has 2 Pokémon left. I'm guessing that she has a Weezing with her, which has a freaking Levitate ability. But now I've got to deal with Arbok and the badly poisoned stats first.

...

I think... I have an idea.

"Blastoise, use Surf!"

"Arbok, use Wrap."

Arbok hit first, causing Blastoise to be wrapped and can't be switched out, cleverly used since Blastoise was badly poisoned. The Surf move then hit.

"...What? That is way too much from a single Surf!" Janine exclaimed, seeing that Arbok is almost going to faint.

"The Earthquake and Sand Tomb created plenty of sand and soil residue. The Surf picked up these and hit Arbok."

* * *

-Orange's P.O.V.-

... That was a genius move. I was afraid that she can't fight 4 Pokémon with 3. Looks like I have underestimated her strength again.

Sandslash used Ground-type moves which are super-effective to Poison. She then used the best of it in gaining advantage, with Blastoise using Surf.

...

That looks familiar... I've seen it in... Mt. Moon...

... Is she...

Ugh, whatever, I'm overthinking.

Maybe it was just another girl with the same Pokémon. A coincidence, that's all.

* * *

-Magenta's P.O.V.-

"... You're smart. Arbok, use Crunch!" Janine said in a relatively louder voice.

Arbok fainted after a Bite. Blastoise dealt a Surf again on Weezing, and the exact same thing happened. There was not much that Janine can do to prevent the soil from staying in the battlefield since her Crobat has already fainted. I was lucky that she didn't use Gust or something like that... If that was the case I wouldn't have a chance.

This leaves a battle between Weezing and Sandslash of similar health. Although Sandslash is badly poisoned, it wasn't a big issue since there is bound to be at most two rounds left, according to the HP left by both Pokémon, and the fact that both of our healing medicines has been used up. Weezing is slower, and has a type disadvantage. It became clear who won.

"Finish it! Use Slash!"

Weezing fainted.

"Great job, you deserve the badge." Janine said. I can see her smile behind her scarf.

* * *

-Orange's P.O.V.-

It is astounding to watch her battle. Just as she walked out of the gym I congratulated her for winning.

"I was just lucky that I could think of a way to win." She said, pinning the badge on her bag.

"Don't always be so humble... You do know how powerful you are. In my mind, you're one of the best, and the only competent of me who is of similar age." I replied. "Okay, it's my turn now, see you soon!"

I then walked confidently into the gym, with my three Pokémon getting ready in their Poké Balls.

* * *

-Magenta's P.O.V.-

My face got red again when Orange congratulated me. It just happens all over again for some reason.

Orange... He really thinks that I'm that strong? I just can't believe it... I am much weaker than him, and I don't think he needs to be that humble... His technique is way much more advance than me, he knows it.

In fact... According to my memory, he wasn't even close to being that humble when he was in Mt. Moon. He was arrogant... But now, what happened to him?

Maybe... I was the one who had an influence on him by being humble myself? He cares about me so much that he tried to change his behaviour?

...

... Does he...

Ugh, whatever, I'm overthinking.

Maybe it was because of his friendship with Cyan was affected by it, that's all.

Just before I was about to take leave, I took a glance on the bench we sat on, and found out that a Great Ball was on the bench.

I stunned when I saw it. Did he forget to bring it in? I must tell him.

Suddenly, my Enviometer rang. I answered it, when a shriek escaped from the speakers.

"Maggie! What on earth are you doing? You don't have the opportunity to rest all day! Get back immediately!"

Oh, crap. I placed the Great Ball back on the bench, hoping that Orange was just challenging himself.

* * *

 **\- Round 27: The Plan to Win Janine -**

-Orange's P.O.V.-

Though being a bit slower than usual, I could still win the trainers with ease. I went to heal my Pokémon before facing the Gym Leader.

"Hi, Orange, it's a pleasure to see you." Janine said with her slightly unconvincing monotonous voice. "Let me know what does the battle with a so-called prodigy look like."

The battle then started.

"Go, Neudot!"

"Go, Arbok, use Poison Fang."

I didn't command Neudot to use any move. Well, sort of.

"... What are you up to, Orange?" Janine asked.

"I'm in a battle, isn't it obvious?"

"But you're not... Wait, what? Why is Arbok..."

Bang! Arbok fainted.

"The best move need not be an offensive move... Every single Ekans, Arbok, Seviper and other poisonous snakes has its biggest weakness. It might be immune to being poisoned from the outside, but if they bite their own tongue... It's enough to knock them out. Every inch on their head is too important to be harmed at all. I secretly commanded Neudot to pull Arbok's tongue right at the place I wanted. It is now basically a 3-on-3 battle." I explained.

"Amazing... Knocking out a Pokémon without receiving any damage. Go, Muk, use Toxic."

"Neudot, Body Slam!"

Two rounds passed and Neudot had a third of its health left. I switched it out to avoid the poisoning to worsen further. I switched in Bugpie. On the other hand, Muk was close to faint as it received an attack more. Janine used a Hyper Potion on it.

... Which I think is yet another mistake. The Hyper Potion could be much better off used on Crobat, which is a pretty strong half Flying type and has a big type advantage against Herba, my highest level Pokémon. This match is mine, I can see it now already. Well, that is, if I'm not too unlucky.

"Bugpie, use Psychic!" The first sound of doom, which told her what her mistake was. Muk has less than half its health left.

The next round Muk fainted, when Bugpie has about half of its health left after a Sludge Bomb. It did poison Bugpie, though.

"Go, Crobat, use Poison Fang." Her trump card is out, a bit too late.

"Bugpie, use Psychic!"

Bugpie then fainted due to poison. I secretly commanded Herba to do something.

"Go, Herba! Use Grass Knot!"

"A Grass-type? That's easy. Wing Attack."

Herba almost fainted in a move. Luckily it wasn't a critical move.

"Herba, your opponent can't move! Use Body Slam!"

"Crobat, get yourself free!" Janine finally saw that the Grass Knot tied on its wings were still there. Crobat used Cut on the Vine, but then was knocked out by Body Slam.

I then summoned Neudot out.

"Go, Weezing, use Sludge Bomb."

It was only a matter of seconds that Janine realised that the move failed to be used. She then saw a vine tied on the pathway used by Weezing to mix their poison gases. The Weezing is already used to mix their gases before using their moves, and now they can't seem to use their own separate gases to power up a move.

However, Neudot was poisoned and is going to faint soon.

"Double Edge!"

This left Weezing with only a quarter of its health left. Herba, my last Pokémon, was sent out.

"... It looks like it is impossible to win. I don't have time to untie the vine. But... My Weezing is still one level higher compared to your Ivysaur. At least, it is going to be a draw. Then I can say that I am at the same level as the legend."

Oh, right. Weezing's Toxic is useless, and it's Sludge Bomb and Acid can't be used, so... That is the final move of hers.

"Selfdestruct!"

"Herba, use Sleep Powder!"

But looks like the effects of a String Shot need not be from a string. Victory was mine in two rounds.

"... I can't say anything. The vine was the main cause of my loss. Thanks for showing how a battle with a legend looks like." Janine said, handing me the SoulBadge. Though her voice isn't of much difference, it is clear that she was satisfied with our battle.

"Though I still can say... It was close, right?"

"Sure thing!" I said, leaving the gym.

As soon as I came out, I went to the bench to take Geosnake back.

"Saffron City, here I come!"

* * *

-Viridian City-

"... I understand, son. I may not know how does it feel to have an argument with your best friend..." Green said to Cyan.

"But what I do know... Is that a friend is always better than a rival." Green set his eyesight on an old picture of him and the best friend of his. "Orange's dad and I were like enemies, and it's because that we don't know how to respect each other. Once we got through that, we became the closest friends... Neither of you and Orange are completely right - nobody is, in any argument there is."

"... I understand, dad."

* * *

-Somewhere in Viridian Forest-

-Magenta's P.O.V.-

"Look, Magenta... Tomorrow is day when my plan starts. You must check that everything is according to plan. If anything goes wrong tomorrow, you're dead. Hear me loud and clear?"

"Yes, Boss!"

I continued checking on the machine, and the traps used.

Suddenly, I sense a feeling of guilt. And depression. The two people I'll have to capture tomorrow...

No, I can't have any mercy. It's the only way to survive.

I then took a glance into the cage located beside the machine.

I felt yet another sense of guilt. Regret. Inhumanity.

I am a bad guy after all... No matter how much I try not to be...

This is my miserable life...

* * *

 **I depict Janine as quite unenthusiastic since I remember she was like that when she was finding her father... And even more so as she is getting old. Nevertheless she is still a good person.**

 **The battle scenes are a bit rushed, to be honest...**

 **"... I see no main point in your story."**

 **There is no main point, prior to the next volume, which starts to get into the climax, I promise.**

 **Expectation date: 3 July**


	14. Volume 14: The Upcoming Danger

**'So someone is late again, huh?'**

 **Ugh... Sorry, being punctual is way much harder than I thought (Being late for a week is unacceptable, I know.) There was like a long holiday and I didn't really have any chance to do the finishing touches of my story, as I was too carried away.**

 **Anyway... Here it is, the 14th volume. (Lame introduction, I know.)**

* * *

 **-Round 28: Haard to Catch**

-Fuchsia City-

"Saffron City, here I come! I need to rest, though. I've been walking for like five straight hours here."

After taking a nap under a tree, Orange went to the eastern exit of the city. The Cycling Road is the fastest way up, but then he didn't have a bicycle. He had technically nothing to help him for general needs in his journey: no food, no tent, no transport; only a wallet, which is good enough as long as he keeps winning money from Gyms.

As soon as he came out of Fuchsia City, he barely saw a wild Pokémon in the dark which he wanted to catch.

"Aardark, FN004, Aardvark Pokémon. The first known Fakemon originated in Kanto which is a Dark-type Pokémon. It is hidden in the forests for centuries before being discovered by humans. Hmm... The forest is being extended, so they are finally discovered. But then... Why is it out here, so far away from its natural habitat?"

Orange stood silent for a while. "Nevertheless, I'll need it to help in battling the Psychic Gym in Saffron. Go, Bugpie! Use Gust!" Orange didn't want to knock it out with a single Silver Wind or with some other strong move.

After a few rounds, Aardark had about a quarter of its health left.

"Bugpie, use Sleep Powder!"

Aardark fell asleep, but then at the same time it curled up into a ball.

"Go, Ultra Ball!"

The ball was far off the target.

"Go, Poké Ball!"

The ball was a bit nearer.

"Ugh... Bugpie, use Gust on the Poké Ball!"

The ball was blown to the direction of Aardark and hit it.

But it broke free.

"... Let me try again with a Great Ball."

Orange repeated the same move. The Great Ball was at about the same distance as the Poké Ball, just to the left rather than to the right. Butterfree then used Gust again to catch Aardark.

But it broke free again.

"Hmm... Something to do with the Vital Spot. Aardark curves itself inside so that it can protect itself from danger. This protective mechanism probably works due to the fact that its vital part is located beneath its body. I'll have to wait for it to wake up then. But how do I turn it upside down so that I can hit it with a Poké Ball... or at least let my Pokémon hit it with a Poké Ball? I can't attack it anymore, it will faint!"

Aardark woke up. Orange thought for a while.

"I know how. Go, Geosnake, use Dig! Hold that Ultra Ball in your mouth!"

Aardark used Protect, which basically meant that it curled back into a ball.

"That's a bummer. Geosnake! Wait for a while! Go, Neucle, go to that honey tree! Take an ant here!"

Neucle went to take an ant for Aardark. Aardark uncurled itself to feed on the ant.

"Geosnake, use Dig!"

Geosnake came out, mouth with the Ultra Ball out first, hitting Aardark on the black stripe of its body.

"... Yes! I caught it!" Orange cheered. "But still... Why did it wander away from its habitat? Is it that the forests are getting evacuated as the Pal Park is being extended?"

Orange thought for a while.

"Something is wrong with what they think, according to their slogans of saving the Viridian Forest. It must be very hungry after coming out, or else that one single ant wouldn't let it lose its vigilance."

Orange healed it with a Super Potion.

"Here, Aardark, you must be hungry." Orange went to the honey tree, letting Aardark to feed on the ants.

"Hmm... You're quite a caring trainer." A woman said. "I sure hope that you will always stay like this."

"Sure I will!" Orange replied.

"Your Aardark... It sure looks like it has undergone quite some torture... Probably because of the destruction of the forest..."

'So I was right, the extension was a problem...' Orange thought. "I'll bring it to the Pokémon Center."

"Good. I hope that the evacuation can be halted one day... My name is Barbara, and yours?"

"I'm Orange, nice to meet you."

Barbara looked at Aardark, and sighed.

"Umm... How do you know that the forests are in trouble? I mean, I could guess it, but then I couldn't be a hundred percent sure of it." Orange asked.

"Oh, well..." Barbara paused for a while before continuing, "I was a part during the extension, which I now regret myself for participating in. They extended the Pal Park for wealth. They think that discovering new species and showing them to public is a good way to preserve them, or at least this is how it seems. This renders these wild Pokémon to be caught."

"But didn't they extend Pal Park to save the Viridian Forest?"

"That's just their propaganda. Of course I'm not saying that all of them are evil, as I know even a lot of the workers believe that what they think their doing is preservation. I hope to let them know what they are actually doing some day, and with that they have to understand the need to stop this soon."

"Okay." Orange replied. "Well I have something to do, so bye!"

"See you." Barbara said. 'I know I will.'

Barbara stood there, seeing Orange walk into the distance. She had something in her mind going on. She held onto a piece of paper tightly.

'I'll tell them that they are wrong. Believe me. I can do it. Rest in peace, grandpa.'

* * *

 **-Round 29: Evil Intentions-**

-Viridian Forest-

"Drafrostus, Use Ice Beam!"

"Wigglable, Dazzling Gleam!"

"You three really think you can win with these Pokémon and moves? Pathetic kids... Completely overestimating themselves..."

A huge tornado whooped up, with thunderstorms tearing down from the sky. Few Pokémon trainers in history has the power to produce such a phenomenon in a place where the sun was shining harshly a minute ago.

Powered up by the remnants of the Viridian Forest, the forces were still incomparable to the one executed against a single 11-year-old 'boy' then, however. The former champion was undeniably getting old, just like a lot of the other legends in the past.

"We've heard about you, and it's our job to get you. This tornado may be strong, but our intentions will not be blown. Get ready my allies. Kyler! Lawrence!"

"Blizzard!"

"Draco Meteor!"

"Moonblast!"

* * *

-Pallet Town-

Cyan sighed. He knew that they have to apologise to one another and be friends again...

But how is he supposed to find Orange?

'If I hadn't smash the Pokéspecs... If I had been a bit more considerate to his feelings... I would have been able to find him.'

Cyan went into his room, placing his Pokédex on his desk. He sat on his bed. In front of him was a photograph taken when Orange and him were much smaller. It was before Orange took for quite a long leave to Hoenn to take part in the Battle Factory. They were on the beach at the southern part of the peaceful town.

Cyan laid onto his bed, facing up and looking at the ceiling blankly. After some time he unintentionally went to sleep.

A door knock woke him up. The door then opened.

"... Cyan, my darling... I know that something happened..."

"... Mum..."

"Well, there is a way to find Orange. Although I don't know exactly how fast he is in battling... Let's go to Saffron City. I'll bring you to someone I know that will be able to help."

Blue then brought Cyan there by her Jiggly. After an hour or so of flying they have reached their destination. They still needed another half an hour to pick the right condominium from the hundreds of them, built to overcome severe overpopulation problems in the city.

At least they were walking, though. Since there was renovation work at the north entrance of the city tens of thousands of vehicles are forced to drive at the second major road everyday, which is an exit from Route 7. This means a three-hour traffic. Fortunately Route 5 was being widened during the renovation.

"Ow... My ears are sore..."

"Aha! There it is, 53F-21!"

Blue rang the doorbell. "Hello! Sabrina!"

"Oh, great, just when I thought I could get a good rest from all those acting in Unova..."

Sabrina opened the door. "What do you want?" She said in a deep, unfriendly voice like she always did.

"Oh, come on! You're retired now! Relax!"

"... You really should use your brain to think before you speak. Anyway, what's the big idea?"

Cyan then told Sabrina what happened to him and Orange.

"I brought him to ask you if you can help us find Orange." Blue said.

"... Looks like I can't say no, can I?"

Sabrina used her psychic powers to pin down Orange's location.

"He's somewhere around Fuchsia City... Or to be more accurate, he is going away from the eastern exit."

"That means... He has just defeated the fifth gym! He is on his way here to challenge the sixth gym!" Cyan said delightfully.

"So he is that fast... Even faster than his dad." Blue said softly, with a smile on her face. "But then, no matter how fast he is, it will still take him like three hours here, at least."

"I can't keep two people in company here for three hours, so get lost."

* * *

-Viridian Forest-

The sky got even darker. The power got gradually stronger, but it was about to reach its limit.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Pulse! My Dragonairs, Hyper Beam!" Lance ordered.

The Pokémon of the trio was dramatically weakened by the moves. However, they weren't afraid of that: they have quite some spare Pokémon.

The match was thoroughly unfair, 4 Pokémon to 18. It's a matter of when the 4 tire out.

-Somewhere in Viridian Forest-

'The machines are good...' Magenta thought, checking if there was any single flaw in it. Not too much of a task for her, just that she wasn't in the mood of doing anything.

'Boss... Isn't there another way? Didn't you tell us there was? Something about the Wigglable's egg? Why... why do you want to fulfill your dream like this?'

Magenta went to see the third and fourth column of the machine. They were left to be unconscious, trapped in the glass chambers.

'Why... did Boss want to do this to them?'

Magenta then looked at the blueprint of the machine. She stunned for a while. For a few months until now she is still awed by the whole plan. Everything was logically connected, and sadly, flawless.

Tomorrow's the big day. Boss told her to get some rest. After the third person is down there are only two more to go. And she is going to be the one who captures them. After that then it is when the machine can be activated.

But she decided to go for another gym badge, bringing her closer to her own dreams.

And Orange.

She went away, thinking deeply about the blueprint.

'49, 39, 29, 19, 9...'

'For: Lydia...'

* * *

 **Sorry again for my laziness. I will still put the expectation date to prevent myself from being too late.**

 **Expectation date: 31 July**

 **Finally the long forgotten Pokédex entries are back! (Believe me, I didn't mix up an aardvark with a pangolin. I really didn't. Okay, fine, maybe a little bit.)**

* * *

 **Pokédex Entries**

FN004: Aardark -Aardvark Pokémon-

Type: Dark

Height: 1' 7" (0.48 m)

Weight: 16.5 lbs (7.5 kg)

Ability: Scaly Skin

Entry: The first known Fakemon originated in Kanto which is a Dark-type Pokémon. It is hidden in the forests for centuries before being discovered by humans.

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE (of excuses)**

 **I'm very sorry that I didn't announce the discontinuation of the story after almost a year since I last updated it. Too many things have changed and life has never been the same ever again, thanks to the following reasons:**

 **1\. Migration: In August 2016 I was drastically shocked by my mother that we were going to migrate from Malaysia to Hong Kong. She found who she said was her fiancé there, and we were going there in September. My mind went blank, and I didn't know how my life would go on after losing so many of my friends. It was almost until the last minute when she broke up with him, and it was all because of me, and I don't wish to explain that. But at least life went back to normal after that... well, sort of.**

 **2\. IMO: I was so thrilled to receive a letter that I was invited to participate in the IMO camp. It was the first time ever that they invited students in independent schools (something like private schools). In the past they only chose to invite students in government schools. Since that day (somewhere in October) I practised maths very hard, was in big joy of getting into the top 6 of my country... before I got kicked out from the Malaysian team in April due to nationality reasons as I was still holding a Japanese passport although holding a Permanent Residency in Malaysia.**

 **3.** **SPM: This is an examination in Malaysia similar to the O-level in standard. I am currently in Form 5 (Year 11) and I will be sitting for this exam in this November, and therefore I need to study hard for it. It is, well, perhaps the most important examination in my, and almost every single Malaysian high school student's, entire life after all.**

 **4\. Relationship status: Erm... well... basically chatting with a girl takes up _quite_ a lot of time...**

 **But actually the biggest reason is...**

 **5\. The plot: Well as you can see the plot of this story is indeed quite complicated at times, but I could always keep track by noting what cliffhangers I have used in the story. However I lost track on my own story due to reasons 1 and 2. That's why I need to revise the whole story if I ever want to continue to write my story. But this is very challenging for me due to reasons 3 and 4, as well as a declining of interest in me towards Pokémon Special, not only this story but the manga as well.**

 **However I recently heard that Volume 53 was going to be released, so I guess I should do something too.** **Nevertheless, this has been the longest story that I have persisted on since I was much younger, and it is a shame if I don't finish it (plus it is so close to reach its climax), so I am planning to continue writing the story again in December after my SPM. Now I'll just cross my fingers that I don't break my promise again.**


End file.
